Lost and Found
by Queen of the Sugarplum Fairies
Summary: Princess Mimi has run away from home. Desperate to get away from a life she can't live any more, on her travels she meets the homeless Matt Ishida. The attraction is immediate, but what can possibly happen between a royal and a street rat?
1. Wandering

This is a story that the weather inspired me to write. It is freezing, windy and wet. Winter weather. And it's only autumn! I hate it, loathe it and DESPISE it. I need some hot chocolate. Anyways, this is a kinda clichéd storyline, but I promise I didn't steal it from anybody. I wouldn't ever do that!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would be a rich, rich woman. I could wear pink diamond rings on each finger and toe. I could have chocolate for every meal. I could buy a new computer, and stomp all over this ancient stupid one. I could sleep on a pile of money, surrounded by extremely good-looking men. I could have a holiday house in Aspen. Except, I probably wouldn't like that too much, because it's cold there and I HATE the cold. ... BUT, Digimon belongs to some company that has writers that are on heavy drugs. I mean, they would have to be on crack or SOMETHING to write that last episode of season two! So THEY have all that money. But I guess they need it to support their drug habit.

**Chapter 1 - Wandering**

**

* * *

**  
The princess jumped the last few metres to the ground. Looking up at the wall she'd had to climb down, the realisation hit her. She'd done it. She was finally free. Tightening her white cashmere coat around her tiny frame, she began to walk. Where to, she didn't know. She just knew she had to get away. Fast. Before her parents found her missing, and sent guards out to retrieve her. 

She pulled the hood down over her face as she wandered down the nearly deserted streets. She did not want to be recognised. She never wanted to go back to that restrictive household. It couldn't even be called a home. The princess barely knew her parents. In fact, the only people she did know were her two bodyguards, Lisa and Erin. They were with her almost full time, and it was always "No, princess, you cannot do that" or "Sorry princess, a lady of your position should not be doing such things". The princess knew many girls wished for her status, but she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it.

Wrapping her arms around herself, the princess realised that she had reached the extremities of her home town. The only town she had ever known. Her hands shook with a mixture of trepidation and a cold the princess had never known to exist. Those smooth, white hands. They had never been exposed to any physical labour. Exotic lotions were rubbed into them twice daily to keep them looking perfect. Perfection. Nothing else was allowed. The princess was trained each day as to how to be a perfect little lady. How to look, how to act. Sixteen years of these teachings was enough to send anybody crazy.

Lowering her head as a concession to the rain that was starting to pelt in hard sheets from the steely grey sky, she sighed. If she remembered her local geography lessons correctly, there was a small town somewhere nearby. She could get shelter there for a while, as she figured out where to go next. Maybe she could go overseas? She had heard from her professor that there were great lands across the ocean. All the princess knew was that she could not go back to the palace. It wasn't like her mother and father would actually miss her. They were always too busy to even have meals with her. The princess was lucky to have one decent conversation with her parents a week. But that wouldn't matter so much if she only had friends. Even one friend. One companion. But talking to people outside the palace was forbidden, and all the employees that worked in the chateau were far too busy to bother with a lonely princess.

Pressing on through the cold, wet, muddy plains, that single thought resonated in her mind. That was all she was. A lonely princess. Always alone. Well, she was going to change that.

* * *

So what did you think? (Imagine me with a puppy dog face) Please review? Pretty please with sugar on top? Tell me who you think the princess is, and what you think will happen next. I am VERY open to ideas at this point. I don't promise that I'll listen to all of them, but feel free to tell me anyway. It will be very appreciated. 


	2. And So We Meet

**Chapter 2 - And So We Meet**

* * *

Matt Ishida leant back onto the cool window. Pushing aside the heavy red drapes, he stared out, his breath making dancing patterns on the glass. Outside, the rain beat down hard on the windowpane. The world was grey, and rainwater was puddling in the dips of the stone paved street. Everything was dismal. Matt turned back to the room he was sitting in. The lounge room of the Capelin Inn was dimly lit by a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling, partially shielded by a simple cream coloured shade.

The place wasn't high class, but it was warm and dry. Matt and his friends were frequent visitors. They were all arranged around the slightly dingy room. His brother TK was sprawled out on a red leather armchair. The material of the chair was starting to wear through, but it was still comfortable. Izzy was slouching on a red suede sofa. Again, this piece of furniture looked very old. He was reading under a faded off-white and gold lamp. Sora was sitting cross-legged, talking quietly with Kari on the red and white pattered rug. Tai, obviously extremely bored, was plucking dead leaves off a pot plant that sat in one corner of the room. None of them were particularly animated, but Matt couldn't blame them. They spent most of their time on the road, and when they did get a chance to settle down, they made the most of their rest.

The group went from town to town, doing whatever they could to keep themselves alive. Most of the group were tearaways. People who had joined Matt and TK and left their home town in search of something better. Or just to escape the harsh realities they faced there. Tai and Kari, brother and sister, were from Syntress City. They had been living on the street for as long as they could remember, stealing what they could to survive. They had both been in trouble with the law there quite a few times. So they jumped at the chance to leave, and possibly start a new life. Izzy was orphaned in a terrible accident at a young age. He had been sent to live with an adoptive family, and soon he grew to love them as much as he had loved his true mother and father. Then there had been another horrific incident. One night Izzy had snuck out of home to go to a party that his parents had forbidden. While he was out, every last person in his new family had been murdered. He had been overwhelmed with guilt and grief, feeling that he should have died too, and had then stopped talking. He had met with Matt and TK when they were passing through his village, and gladly accepted their offer to get out of the town which held too many memories for him. He still didn't talk very much. Sora'd had a major falling out with her family. She felt her mother had never cared for her, and only kept her around so that she could live her wasted life through her. She was always being pressured into doing things she did not want to do. Her father was no better. All he did was sit in his chair and drink beer. And if he was ever made to do anything else, he could get abusive. So Sora had run away. She was often asked if she wanted to go back to them, but she always steadfastly refused. She hated them, she claimed, and seeing them would only make her sick.

Matt and TK were different though. They didn't have a past they wanted to escape. They had a past they wanted to find. Neither of them had seen their parents since they were very young. Matt only had a few isolated memories of them, and TK couldn't even remember what they looked like. But they both recalled vividly the day they had been left alone. They had been ushered out of a carriage and told to stand and wait on the sidewalk. And they had. For three days they didn't move. Matt figured he would have been about six years old, thrown into the role of an adult as he clutched TK's hand and comforted him when he started to cry. When after those three days nobody had come to collect them, he had decided to leave. To search for home. For their estranged family. And ten years later, they had still had no luck. But neither of them was going to give up, and with the gang they had collected, they were certain that one day they would find out who they really were.

They had but one clue. It dangled around Matt's neck. Nobody but TK knew he had it. It was a gold coin on a chain. The coin had on it a strange symbol. It was a circle, with what looked like the sign of the Ying and Yang inside it. Surrounding the circle there were eight little triangles, all pointing outwards. (Picture Matt's crest and the top half of TK's crest merged). Matt had never seen another symbol like it. In the darkest hours of the group, Matt had deliberated whether to trade it for food or not. He had been tempted many times, but he couldn't bring himself to let it go. Something always held him back. He felt as if it was important. Maybe even the key to unlocking his past.

Matt shook himself from his thoughts, and wondered what he could say to break the long silence. Fortunately, he didn't have to. It was broken for him. The door was pushed open, and a girl staggered in. She was dressed in a long white cloak, and the hood was down so that Matt couldn't see her face. She was soaked to the skin and shivering with cold. Water dripped off her and pooled around her feet. She took one shaky breath, then collapsed to the floor.

TK, always the good guy, ran to her side. Turning her head, the hood fell from her face. Matt took a sharp breath. She was beautiful. No, he corrected himself, she was perfect. Her lips put the reddest rose to shame. Her lashes were long and dark, and her creamy skin was like a porcelain doll's. The way her hair, even as wet as it was, fanned out from her face made her look like an angel.

TK put a hand to her cheek. "She's as cold as ice." He reported, slightly surprised. What would a girl wearing a coat that was as expensive as that one looked, be doing out in the rain freezing to death?

"We have to do something for her!" implored Kari, already full of sympathy for the girl.

Matt could feel the eyes on him before he could see them. They pierced his skin, searching his soul for answers. The group often left the big decisions to Matt. Although it was nice that they trusted him that much, the responsibility often got too much for him to bear alone. Not that he'd ever let anybody know that. He had to be strong. Always. But silently, Matt wished for somebody who he could share the burden with. Sighing resignedly, he said, "Okay, let's get her into bed and warmed up."

Tai, who was the muscle man of the group, lifted her into his arms. "Jeez," he exclaimed. "She's a feather weight!"

He carried her up the stairs, and into the room the girls were going to be sharing that night. All the other members of the group trailed along behind. This was the most exciting thing that had happened all night. Tai was about to put her into one of the spare beds when Sora pulled him back. "She'll freeze if you put her into bed in those wet clothes."

"What do you propose we do then?" asked Tai, shifting the girl's weight. "Light as she is, I can't carry her around all night."

Sora and Kari glanced at each other, then turned back to the boys. "Out." They commanded in unison.


	3. Another For The Ranks

Something I forgot to put in my afterthought last chapter: you know that past of Izzy's? Well, it really happened. My English teacher told me about how the lady who suffered it went kind of crazy, and shot at her.

**Chapter 3 - Another One for the Ranks**

**

* * *

**  
Princess Mimi's eyes fluttered open. Struggling against the four or five blankets piled on top of her, she managed to sit up. Her honey-coloured eyes were wide as she looked around. 

"Where... am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the cold and lack of use.

Sora, handing her a cup of piping hot tea, answered. "You're in the Capelin Inn. You stumbled in, and then fainted."

"So we took care of you." Finished Kari, who was sitting on the end of the bed blowing the steam off her own cup. "Your clothes are by the fire."

Mimi glanced over to the fireplace, where red, yellow and orange flames snapped and crackled as they danced with each other. Her coat, white shirt and pink flare pants were hung over the hearth. She then looked down on herself, still trying to understand the situation. She was wrapped in a heavy blue woollen blanket. It was nothing like the feathery quilts she had on her bed back home. But still, she had left that place for good, and so she would have to get used to this sort of thing.

"Your clothes are almost dry." Assured Sora, who had been watching her gaze.

"You are... far too kind." Replied Princess Mimi. She was astounded. Her own parents wouldn't have done such a thing for her, but these perfect strangers had gone out of their way to help. "What could I ever possibly do to repay you?"

Kari smiled as she brought her teacup away from her face. "You could start by telling us your name." She answered.

The princess was again shocked. Were they mocking her? How could they not know who she was? But then, if they really didn't know, it would give her a chance to start anew. Become a different person. "My name is... Mimi." She thought for a moment, then added, almost only to herself, "Yes... just Mimi."

"Well Mimi, my name is Sora, and this," she swiped Kari lightly over the head. "Is Kari."

"Is it only you two staying here?" Asked Mimi as she pulled the blanket up higher, as if to hide herself. Peering out across the top, her eyes wide, she seemed no bigger than a child did, and just as scared. "I mean, I am not intruding upon anybody else, am I?"

"Well," replied Kari, still sipping her tea. "There are some others in our group. But I'm sure they won't, just as we don't, see it as intruding."

"Of course they won't. But before you meet them, I'd suggest getting dressed." Sora wisely pointed out.

There was a general agreement on this point, and Sora threw Mimi's clothes at her. Mimi pulled them towards her awkwardly. She had never gotten dressed in front of other people before. Even her bodyguards had left the room when she had decided to change. But she did not want to ask these girls to leave. They were so sweet, and Mimi did not want to give them the wrong impression. Luckily for her, as if sensing her dilemma, Sora nudged Kari.

"Come on Kari. We should go and see the others. They'll probably want to talk to us."

Kari caught on quickly, and standing up, turned to Mimi. "Just come on out when you're ready, and we'll introduce you."

With that, they both left the room, pulling the heavy wooden door shut behind them. Mimi, with some effort, pushed off all the blankets and got out of bed. She found this to be a mistake when her head swam and the colours of the room wavered and melted together. Sitting down abruptly and holding her head in her hands, Mimi realised that she was sick. She had never been unwell like this for even one day before, courtesy of her sheltered lifestyle. Naturally she had experienced minor illnesses, but nothing that compared to the way she was feeling now. Taking a deep breath, she attempted standing again, this time slowly. Although the room still span a little in front of her, it wasn't so bad. Carefully taking her clothes in her hands, she started getting dressed.

Sora and Kari met the boys down in the lounge room. Sora scanned the room from her position on the staircase. They were all looking just as bored as they had before Mimi had made her dramatic entrance. Tai was looking particularly distracted as he picked lint off the rug he was lying on. But then, he did have the attention span of a peanut. Still, he was cute. He had a kind of boyish charm in that lopsided grin of his. And despite all that he had gone through, he never lost that optimism.

She was still staring at him when he turned to look. Their eyes met for a split second, and then Sora looked down at her feet, blushing. Tai kept watching for a moment, until his sister began to speak.

"She's awake guys." Kari reported, leaning against a wall and pushing her long brown hair back behind her ears.

"What's she like?" asked TK excitedly. He loved meeting new people. While his brother could be aloof and cool, TK was always sweet and involved. He was constantly trying to make friends.

"Well... she seems nice enough, but... I don't know. She's kind of... distant." Sora replied, trying to find words to express the feeling she got from the strange girl upstairs.

"Distant?" repeated Matt. "How do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. It's just like... if I didn't know better, I'd say she's never been around people before." Sora could see something in Mimi, something unusual, but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Come on Sora," chastised Matt. "We don't know her past. We are in no place to judge."

This statement brought a quiet to the room. It was true. If any people could understand having a past, it was this group. The silence settled like snow around them. Nobody knew what to say. Silently, Sora agreed with Matt. They all had a history, and chances were Mimi did too. So she was going to be quiet about the strange aura she picked up from Mimi from now on.

It was at this point that Mimi came floating down the stairs. Or at least, that was how it looked. Her feet did not seem to touch the floor, instead lightly skimming the surface. She stopped on the bottom step, uncertainty flashing across her face. Still feeling weak, she gripped the banister to stop herself falling.

Kari smiled up at her. "Hi again." She said brightly, then turned to the others in the room. "Everybody, this is Mimi. Mimi, you already know Sora, but this is Izzy, my brother Tai, TK, and his brother Matt."

Her long slender arm moved from one boy to the next, coming to a halt at the tall blonde. Mimi was taken aback by how good looking he was. He was tall, probably about six feet, and very well built. He was quite muscular, having obviously done a good amount of physical labour in his time. His blonde hair flopped over his face, and he had exactly the right amount of blonde stubble. And his eyes... wow. They were the colour of the ocean on a clear day, and just as deep.

These cerulean blue eyes were fixed on her, and she was enraptured by his gaze. She couldn't move or speak or even turn her head away from him. There was a connection. A transparent yet sparkling thread joining the two of them. Mimi had never felt like this before.

"Anyway Mimi," Kari continued, and suddenly that connection was broken. "Each of us has a past. Each of us has a story. We all have a reason that we are here in this group. Me and Tai were street rats, Izzy's an orphan twice over, Sora's run away from an abusive household, and TK and Matt have been searching for their estranged parents for ten years."

Mimi blinked, trying to take all this in. Her amber eyes flickered around the room. So much tragedy condensed into such a little space. Suddenly she felt even more guilty to be a princess. All her life she had been soaking up luxury, and these people had been struggling to even survive. She'd eaten cake and drunk the finest champagne, and they had been stuck with bread crusts and water. Holding back tears of anger and pity, she tightened her grip on the railing. Life wasn't fair.

Turning back to Kari, she realised that the girl was still speaking. "So, we go from town to town, doing whatever we can to earn money. Within reason of course." She added quickly.

Mimi took a minute to think about this. These people never stayed in the same place for long. They moved from place to place, and Mimi was willing to bet that people barely even noticed they were there. They only existed in the shadows, just like Mimi wanted to. They must meet a lot of interesting people, and really live life, instead of just wandering through it. This was sounding better to the princess every second. The best thing about it was that these people were the nicest she had ever met. They were kind and generous, and Mimi thought that maybe, if she was lucky, these people could become her first ever friends.

"Um..." She began, not sure of how to phrase the question. "Would it be at all possible... I mean, if it is not too much trouble for you, of course... could I go with you?"

The rest of the group looked at her, then at each other, then back at her again. Matt moved a step forward, then answered. "Mimi, we would be happy to have you with us."

* * *

So what do you think? Please review! I LIVE for reviews! If I don't get them, I get grumpy. 


	4. Time Past and Time Present

Hey guys, how are you all? Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. I love you all. I am such a review whore. Special mention must go to juicy- sweetness, Aoi Tenshi and Summer Angel, because they are such sweet darlings. To Mindy, they probably should realise that she's sick, but they don't. I think I'm going to do something with that idea in a later chapter. Maybe. If I can figure out how.

**Chapter 4 - Time Past and Time Present**

**

* * *

**  
Mimi sat on one of the worn red seats. Her heavy head resting on her hand, she tried to concentrate on their streams of questions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Attempting to focus her fuzzy mind on their inquiries was unimaginably difficult. Her head throbbed with pain, the dull ache pulsing as if somebody was playing a song with a heavy bass on the drums right next to her ears. Her throat hurt just as badly. It felt like there was a fire swirling down there. But she tried to ignore these symptoms and answer the questions that she was being bombarded with. 

"I am sixteen years old. My birthday was the eighth of February." She croaked in reply to a query of Tai's. These questions were all so pointless. Mimi could sense that they were tiptoeing around the one that actually mattered, not quite daring to bring it up in case it was too horrible. Wanting, but at the same time not wanting to know what had happened in her past. Finally, somebody gathered the courage to just ask.

"So, Mimi. Uh... what exactly made you want to run away from your home?" It had been Sora who had broken the unspoken rule not to ask about personal histories. She was really curious to know why this girl, who seemed to have had the perfect upbringing, would want to leave it all behind. Why would she choose this completely undesirable life, over the one that had paid for her French nails?

Mimi smiled, and decided to tell the truth. She had always been taught that it was wrong to lie, and besides that, she was in no state to make up an entire life story on the spot. Her brain was as useful as cotton wool at that moment. "I know that it looks to you like I have had a wonderful life," she started. "But that really is not true. Sure, my parents could buy me just about anything. In fact, they bought me everything. Beautiful clothes to wear, delicious food to eat. Everything. Except the one thing that I truly wanted. Love. My parents never cared for me at all. They only saw me as another possession to showcase. They did not even talk to me. Not even on my birthday." Here Mimi's voice cracked. That had been the worst day of her life. They couldn't even take the time to say 'Happy Birthday' to their only child. Mimi felt like she was going to cry at the very memory, but she contained the tears just like she had been taught, and continued her story. "Anyway, life was horrible. I was not even living really, merely playing the part of a bystander. Well, life is not a spectator sport. I simply had to get out of that horrible existence. So I did, and now I am here."

She finished her tale with a cough that shook her whole body, and then glanced around the room at her audience. Looks of pity and understanding stared back at her. As good as she had felt after getting all of that off her chest, Mimi suddenly felt awful. She did not deserve their sympathy, nor had she been seeking it. They had suffered far worse than she had. She was just about to explain this to them, when TK piped up.

"So... what are you going to do now?"

Mimi looked confused. "Well... I thought I was going to stay with you. Unless that is inconvenient of course."

TK shook his head. "That's not what I meant. All of us are looking for something. Trying to accomplish something. Matt and me are looking for our family, obviously. Tai and Kari want a real place to call home. Sora is trying to prove to her mother that she can become somebody great without her help. Izzy just wants to learn to use words again. I mean, he already talks a bit, but he really desires to use words the reckless way we do. So... what do you want?"

Mimi thought for a second before replying. She had believed that she only wanted friends, but now that she delved deeper into herself, she realised that was not all. She wanted to prove to everybody that a princess did not have to be a porcelain doll, made for style and not substance. "I truly do not know. I want to do something meaningful, but I would not have a clue what."

"Well, you should think about it," advised Sora. "I mean, wandering around blindly is no help to anybody. You need goals in life. Otherwise you're likely to let what you want most just pass you by."

Mimi smiled and nodded. After her long speech, she doubted whether she could talk at all, and she wasn't willing to try. She didn't want that pain that was like a colony of fire ants biting up and down her throat. She turned away from the pairs of inquisitive eyes and stared out the window into the grey world outside. She put on the pretence of being lost in thought, hoping that they would turn away from her and go back to whatever they had been doing before. She was sick of being stuck in the spotlight. Eventually it worked. Sora and Kari left to go and prepare a meal for their lunch. Tai and TK began talking about what their favourite sport was, and Izzy went back to his dog-eared book. The only one still watching her was Matt. His eyes were locked on her, something blazing behind them. Mimi couldn't tell exactly what it was that was burning so brightly, but there was definitely something there. She tried to avoid meeting his eyes, scared of his intensity, but it was to no avail. Finally he was able to connect with her honey coloured orbs, and instantly that unseen thread was back. Both could sense it, and both were paralysed by its strength.

After a few minutes being lost in Mimi's stare, Matt was at last able to speak. "You know what you should do?" he said, his tongue feeling like he had never spoken before. It kept tying in knots, and caused him to stammer. This had never happened to him before. He never lost his cool for anybody. He ran a hand through his hair and told his tongue to calm down as he continued. "You should go and see the guardians."

Mimi was still finding it hard to breathe. This coupled with her sickness did not help her voice. She sounded as if she was being strangled as she asked, "Who are the guardians?"

Matt's surprise to hear this neutralised the effect of the invisible connection, and he was able to speak quite coherently. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of them!" Mimi shook her head, looking slightly embarrassed at her naivete. "Well... okay. Their names are Hope and Liberty, and they live in a huge palace on the top of Mount Theisa. They are famous oracles. They can tell you anything. Who you are, what your past is, what your future is. All that you need to know to find what you are searching for."

Mimi was confused. Deciding that her question was important enough to warrant the use of her voice, she cleared her throat then asked, "Then why have you not been to see them about your mother and father?"

Hearing this, Matt turned away from her. Staring at a candelabra that sat on a slightly dusty bookshelf, he almost whispered his response. "Because I don't want to hear what they have to say."

Mimi didn't know how to break the seemingly impenetrable silence that followed this statement. "Well... I think that going to see them sounds like an excellent idea. I mean, for me." She hastily added.

Matt turned back from the candelabra to smile at her. "Okay then, we'll go." He replied.

* * *

How was that chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. I need to get reviews to live. 


	5. Making Your Getaway

Okay. Firstly, I have to say that I am so touched. People actually tried to write 200 word long reviews for me! I so was not expecting that. I was nearly crying I was so happy. People actually listened to (or read... whatever) what I had to say! So thank you, thank you, thank you to juicy- sweetness, Summer Angel and LiL-AnImE-LuVeR. You guys have made my day. However, I could not find a way to write you into this chapter. So you'll have to wait until the next one, okay?

Secondly, to try and answer Teeny's question, the setting is kind of a fantasy world. It's the kind of world where knights in shining armour save damsels in distress, and so on. A Disney kind of world, basically.

**Chapter 5 - Making Your Getaway**

* * *

The group had not taken much convincing. They were bored, not used to sitting in one place for too long. And besides that, the group had absolute faith in Matt. Anything he said, and any decisions he made, were supreme. They each set about packing up the few things that they owned. Mimi, not having anything except herself, moved from person to person, doing her best to help. She folded all of Sora and Kari's clothes for them, stacking them on the bed so they would have an easier time putting them into their packs. She retrieved every book Izzy owned and helped him organise his bag so that they all fitted. She managed to locate Tai's pack, which had gone missing under his bed about a week ago. After recovering from that disturbing task, she went on to help TK. However, somebody was already there. Matt was instructing TK how to pack his bag properly, and was at the same time folding everything to be small enough to fit. Mimi hung back, watching intently. They were so close. They both really cared about each other. She had never had a relationship like that with anybody. She envied them.

When TK's bag was packed, Matt moved on to his own. Owing to the fact that he didn't own much at all, and everybody else was just about finished, soon they were all standing in the entrance hall, waiting to leave. All their worldly possessions carefully stowed away in camping packs that sat against the wall. Mimi looked at them, that familiar guilt bubbling in the pit of her stomach. It would have taken three trucks at least to move all the belongings she had owned as a princess.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Matt spoke. "Okay guys. I think we're ready to go. Now, you all already know that there are dangers out there, especially near Mount Theisa, so I don't have to tell you to be careful." He glanced around the room at the collection of nodding heads before him. "Well then, let's head off!"

Each person except Mimi grabbed a pack and swung it onto their backs. Pulling the straps over their shoulders, they solemnly followed Matt out the door. Walking silently in a semi-circle behind Matt, who always stayed about two paces ahead, Mimi was given the distinct impression of being in a formal procession. They each had such purpose in their strides. However, after a while, this formality wore off, and they just walked casually in a great group, talking amongst themselves.

Sora and Tai were deep in discussion about something, and it was quite obvious to Mimi that they did not want to be interrupted. Mimi had to wonder whether they were just friends; there was such an intense link between the two. Kari was talking to TK, light conversation to do with whether hippopotamus babies were bigger than cow babies. Observing them with a smile on her face, Mimi was sure that she could feel the same connection between then as between Tai and Sora. Izzy was quietly kicking a loose stone along the street, and Matt... Mimi thought he looked rather lonely, up the front all by himself.

Moving up to him, she kept his pace for a while, without saying anything. Eventually, her eyes staring determinedly at her shoes, she said, "Thank you."

Matt, somewhat surprised, turned to look at her. "What for?"

Releasing her stare from her feet, she looked into his eyes. She could drown in those eyes. Fall right in and not be able to get out. The azure blue seemed never-ending. "For everything. Taking me in. Going completely out of your way to help me."

A light blush crept up Matt's neck to settle on his cheeks. "It was nothing."

A silence followed. Neither knew what to say. Finally Matt opened his mouth, meaning to ask Mimi why she had never heard of the guardians. But the question never passed his lips. Seemingly out of nowhere, eight guys all dressed in black appeared in from of them. They stood in a V shaped formation, the biggest guy in the front. He was obviously the leader of this gang. Dark black hair flopped in front of his face, partly hiding a long scar that ran from his right eyebrow and snaked down, finally fading just under his chin. He had dark, cold eyes and a malicious grin that showed oddly pointed teeth when he spoke.

"Hello Ishida."

Matt, even though he was tall himself, had to look up to meet this guy's eyes. "Hello Carmichael."

Mimi, who had backed off, was now standing next to Sora. "Who is that?" She asked in a whisper.

Sora leant her head towards Mimi slightly, then replied in a low voice. "Grant Carmichael. He's the leader of the gang, Dark Dragons. The others you don't have to worry about, they're just mindless thugs. A golf ball has more brainpower than the seven combined. But this guy, he's bad news."

Mimi nodded and turned her attention back to the towering guy in front of them. He was speaking again, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"So. How are your loser gang of misfits?" His voice had a hard edge as he glanced at them one by one.

"The street rats." Kari and Tai.

"The itty bitty baby." TK.

"The cursed orphan who's forgotten how to talk." Izzy

"And how could I forget? The dumb blonde wannabe." Sora.

His stare fell upon Mimi, who tried as hard as she could to seem small and insignificant. "Ah, I see you've recruited a new member. What's she? The bimbo who left home and forgot how to get back? Still..." he scanned her up and down. "She's not bad. I think I might take her for myself."

Mimi whimpered in fright, and the rest of the group closed around her in a protective circle.

"Sorry, but you can't take her." Matt said simply, but with a bite in his tone.

The giant of a guy turned his dark eyes to Matt and gave a cold grin. "Ah. Now I see what's really going on here. She's your little pet, isn't she? Your little poodle to make jump through hoops? Well, Ishida, I'm really sorry to have to do this to you. Boys!"

He clicked his fingers and the other members of the group moved in, like a huge black wave about to crash onto them. One grabbed both Kari and Sora by the arms and tugged them into him. Wrapping his bulky arms around them, he had them effectively trapped. No matter how much they struggled, how hard Kari bit into his arm, or how much weight Sora put into stamping on his foot, they were not going to get away.

Another one grabbed Izzy. Given Izzy's quiet, placid and anti-violent nature, Mimi wasn't surprised to see him put up very little fight. He was held tightly by his upper arms, but it was only necessary to keep him away from Mimi. He put almost no effort into resisting.

TK was a different story. Though he looked sweet and innocent, he was giving his suppressor quite a hard time. He fought hard against the arms that held him, kicking the gang member hard in the shins repeatedly and biting any hand that tried to stop him. Eventually the guy had to lift him over his shoulder to put a halt to his assaults, and even then TK continued to kick him in the stomach.

Tai, being the largest in their group, needed two thugs to hold him down. He had taken on one, and could have won if the other hadn't intervened. He had fought hard, getting in a few good punches, but two on one had been too much. They had got him against the wall of a nearby building and were holding him there, hands behind his back and face pressed into the brick.

One particularly large and fierce looking brute had taken on Matt. However, he was also the slowest and seemed to be the most dim-witted. Matt was easily winning, swiftly getting in punches before the guy even had time to react. But Matt didn't see the other one. Approaching quietly from behind, Mimi didn't have time to call a warning before he had tripped Matt and knocked him to the ground. They both kept a foot on his back, pinning him to the street. Both looked extremely triumphant.

All of this was happening at once. The scene was very chaotic and confused, and Mimi was standing in the middle of it, helpless. Suddenly she realised that the leader was missing. The people attacking were his cronies. So where was he? A hand clamping around her wrist answered her question. She spun around, only to come face to face with a scar and a pair of merciless eyes.

"Hello beautiful." He said coldly, then dragged her with him into a nearby alleyway.

"Help!" was all Mimi had time to scream before his free hand was closed over her mouth.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! What's going to happen to her? Review and tell me! If I don't get ten reviews I'll destroy the entire fan fiction universe. Yes, I'm sorry it had to come to that. But desperate times call for desperate measures.


	6. Violation

Seeing as I did get the ten reviews I demanded, I will continue this story. And I won't even have to destroy the fan-fiction universe! Damn. Anyways, sorry about not updating for ages, but you know how it is. I'm busy. It's annoying, but it can't be helped.

A warning to everybody who is about to read this chapter! It contains attempted rape, so if you can't deal with that (it isn't really graphic - I wouldn't be able to write that - but still) don't read the first part of this chapter. It also has a little violence, so if you are against that, don't read the first bit of this chapter either.

Also, this chapter is the chapter where I am going to write inserts for the people who at least tried to get to 200 words. Because I don't know what you look like, I've made that up. Also, because I didn't know two of your names, they are as such: Angel (as in Summer Angel) and Lily (as in LiL- AnImE-LuVeR)

**Chapter 6 - Violation**

* * *

The alley was dark. There were no street lamps nearby, so the light of the early night was the only thing illuminating the scene.

Grant had Mimi trapped. Pinned against a wall, he looked her up and down with his steely stare, lust giving his black eyes a new gleam. A scary glint. Tears of fear began to fill her eyes, the watery shine magnifying them. This is just what Grant wanted. Seeing her quake like a frightened rabbit beneath him. It was exhilarating, empowering. Taking one of his huge hands, he traced a line down her left cheek. She flinched, pulling away from his touch, and he grinned. He drew an identical line down her right cheek, and Mimi gave an audible sob. His fingertips burned, felt like sandpaper against her.

"You'll like this. I promise." He purred.

Mimi shook her head vehemently, her eyes shut tight. She didn't want to look at him. Maybe if she couldn't see him, he would just go away. Disappear.

But he didn't. Holding her shaking shoulders, he bent to kiss her collarbone. The touch of his lips make her shake harder, and tears started trickling down her face. She felt like she was going to be sick. Sobbing harder, she felt his kisses spiralling up her neck. None of his kisses were sweet or soft, all of them were aggressive and power-hungry. She couldn't take it.

His lips crushed onto hers, and suddenly it all just got too much. Even when she wasn't sick she wasn't strong enough to deal with this. Dark clouds enveloped her, her head grew light, and she collapsed.

Grant took a few steps back and regarded her frail body in a heap on the ground. His brow creased in frustration. He liked them better when they could scream, could cry, when their useless fists tried to beat him. Being able to overcome them when they were doing that was empowering. Watching a limp body on the street was not.

His brain was working overtime trying to decide what to do. Should he bail? Run away and leave her there? Or should he wait for her to wake up, then start again? He was thinking so hard, he didn't see what was coming at him.

Matt's punch hit him hard in the stomach. Grant doubled over, winded, groaning in pain. Matt went in for another, this time hitting his face hard. Grant was going to have a black eye tomorrow.

"How dare you? How could you even try something like that? She's so innocent, why would you do that to her?"

Pushing the still groaning Grant roughly against the wall, Matt got him a few more times in the face. Grant tried to respond, to fight back, but Matt's seemingly infinite fury gave him a fiery power against which Grant was helpless.

"Yeah, it's not so nice to be the victim, is it?" Matt snarled.

When silence was his only reply, Matt punched him hard in the stomach and growled, "Dammit, answer me!"

Grant reluctantly shook his head, and Matt, satisfied with the response, took two steps back. Looking at the beaten figure in front of him, he said coolly, "Now get out of here. And if you or any of your gang gives us trouble again, I will hunt you down like the dog you are. And believe me, you will not be able to walk away from that encounter."

Grant looked extremely mad, but was not fool enough to take on Matt alone, especially not while he was in this kind of mood. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he limped away. Matt glared after the retreating body until he was no longer in sight. Then he turned to Mimi's limp body, which was still lying on the cold stone street. With a tenderness nobody would have expected from someone who had just beat Grant Carmichael half to death, he knelt down beside her and picked her up. Holding her carefully, he returned to where the rest of his group was waiting. They had been preventing any of the Dark Dragons leaving to help their leader.

The group of black saw Matt return with Mimi in his arms, and knew instantly, despite their stupidity, what that meant. Their boss had lost. If he had won, there was no way he would have allowed that boy to leave the battle ground. Especially not with that girl in his arms.

Tai, seeing their recognition of the situation, addressed them. "Yeah, now get outta here and join your loser leader before we do some real damage to you."

Looking confused and angry at the way the situation had turned out, they walked off. They needed to find their boss and ask him what to do now that nothing had worked out right. Some cracked their knuckles and some shot venomous glares at Tai and Matt, but without their leader they were powerless.

Sora and Kari blew kisses at their backs, then the whole group collectively turned to where Matt was now sitting on the ground, Mimi still unconscious in his lap. Six pairs of eyes were fixed on her. She was completely still, her eyelids firmly closed. Her dark eyelashes contrasted against her pale cheeks. Matt used his free hand to gently stroke her hair.

Suddenly she woke, sitting bolt upright, then scrambling frantically to get out of Matt's lap. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her slim arms around them. Her eyes were wide, and there was a glint of panic in them. Like a deer caught in the light. Her breathing was jagged, and she flinched away from any touch.

The group looked at each other, completely at a loss as to what to do now. Tai sent several questioning glances at Sora. She always knew what to do. That girl was amazing. But now even she looked confused and flustered. She was obviously very worried. Tai wished he could help, but he didn't have a clue how.

Just then a voice broke through the silence of the night. "The girl looks traumatised. She needs to rest."

It was a girl's voice. They turned to see who was speaking. A dark figure stood by the side of the road. Knowing that they had heard her, she moved in closer so that they could see who she was. She had waist length black hair and deep navy eyes. She wouldn't have been more than five foot five. She wore a long blue satin dress with frilled edges and long flared sleeves. Matt thought that she looked a little bit like a fairy.

Then suddenly recognition hit. "Juliette!" he cried, moving in closer to her. "I almost didn't know it was you!"

The girl smiled. "You have changed a lot yourself, Matt."

Matt turned to the group, who were still huddled around Mimi, looking very confused. TK was the only one of them who looked as if he halfway understood what was going on. "Guys, this is Juliette. TK and I met her a few years ago when we were passing through here."

Everybody nodded, and smiled politely at Juliette. Juliette smiled warmly back, before turning to Matt again. "The girl. She really needs to relax, to give her body time to cope."

Matt already knew this. But there were a few problems associated with the idea. "I know. But where? We don't have the money to go back to the inn; if we did we would have to starve. And we have a tent, but we can't exactly set it up in the middle of the town, can we?"

Juliette shook her head in agreement. "No, that would be impossible. But I do have a suggestion. Spend the night at our house. We have the space, and we will be able to help."

Matt only had to glance at Mimi to know what he had to do. She was shaking, and her eyes were constantly moving. His heart gave a lurch to see her like that. She was so pure, so innocent; he had an irresistible urge to protect her at any cost. He looked back at Juliette and nodded, saying, "We will stay with you tonight."

Juliette pushed the doors to her home open. Sora and Kari, who were trying to support Mimi, went in first. They boys followed them. The house was large and well lit. In the front room there was a couch, and two girls were sitting on it, idly talking. One had short feathery blonde hair, and the other had long brunette waves. They both had Juliette's deep navy eyes. The blonde was wearing a short white sleeveless dress over loose flared black pants. The brunette was dressed in a long purple skirt and an off the shoulder mauve top.

Juliette waved her hand at them, indicating first the blonde then the brunette. "They are my sisters. Angel and Lily."

She walked over to them and had a hurried discussion. At the end of the conversation Angel and Lily nodded, and Juliette walked into another room. Angel and Lily moved to where the group was huddled near the door. Mimi was on the floor again, rocking back and forth.

Lily spoke. "This is your home tonight, so please, make yourself comfortable."

They each extended an arm to Mimi, who looked up at them in fright. But there was something in those deep blue eyes, something hypnotic. She took their hands and allowed them to pull her to her feet. They directed her to a cushy armchair, which she sank into gratefully. Matt eyed her protectively. She still looked panicked, like a trapped wild animal, but at least she had stopped shaking.

Juliette re-emerged at this point. She had gone to make a potion to help Mimi relax. That was her talent. She could brew a solution to help any illness in the world. This often made people think her to be a white mage. She walked in carrying a large, steaming mug of Tranquillity. She extended the mug to Mimi, who eyed it warily.

Juliette said soothingly, "It's just tea. To help calm you down."

Mimi, obviously still suspicious, slowly took the mug of tea from Juliette's outstretched hand. She cautiously took a sip. As if by magic, her eyes lost the frantic glint and returned to their soft honey colour. Matt was shocked by the instantaneous transformation.

"What is in that tea?" he hissed to Juliette. He was scared that it was laced with drugs.

"It's a special homemade blend." She replied, unfazed by his tone. "It has lavender and chamomile and some other herbs that will help to soothe her."

Mimi soon finished the mug, and looked much more peaceful for it. She settled back into the chair and drowsily watched the rest of her group make themselves comfortable. The panic and fear she had been feeling melted away into fatigue. Resting her head against the back of the armchair, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Matt was watching. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Like a doll.

Angel watched this. It was her gift to be able to see the soul of others. That boy was so in love. The girl was very confused at the moment, and Angel supposed it was with good reason after her meeting with the Carmichael boy. However, it made it impossible to get a clear reading on her. She hoped that the girl felt the same way. She hated seeing heartbreak. Glancing at the clock that hung from the wall, she saw that it wasn't only the tea that was making the girl feel tired. It was very late. She whispered this information to her sisters.

Juliette had made herself the official spokesperson for the family. "Guys? It's late, and you have to get going early tomorrow, so I'd suggest now would be a good time to go to bed. The boys can sleep down here, and the girls can sleep in the spare bedroom upstairs."

Angel brought the boys blankets and pillows, and they set themselves up on the chairs. Lily and Juliette helped the droopy Mimi up the stairs, Kari and Sora following behind. They were directed into a smallish room with a slanted roof. Moonlight poured in through the open window. There were four beds, each with a slightly shabby patchwork quilt folded at the end.

Mimi collapsed onto one. The potion Juliette had made was strong. It helped her calm down, but it also made her want to sleep. Crawling under the sheets, she pulled the quilt up to her chin. Huddled in a little ball under the covers, she was asleep in a few seconds.

Lily smiled at her. While her sisters could see the thought and feelings of others, or make a potion to bring someone back from near-death, she could see the future. Not all of it, just isolated moments. And she had sworn never to reveal those moments to anybody. She wasn't quite up to the guardian's level of prophecy. But she knew right then that the girl would be all right.

Sora and Kari slid into their beds, thanking the girls for their hospitality. Juliette and Lily just smiled as they left, closing the door with a little click behind them.

* * *

Okay, it sucked. I know it, you know it, we all know it. But please review. Specially tell me what you thought of the rape scene, because I intend to use something very like it in a major work for English. HONESTY MUCH APPRECIATED. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and warm my freezing body. IT IS SO COLD HERE RIGHT NOW. Like, literally sub-zero temperatures! Too cold for me. 


	7. Sanctity

Okay, firstly a huge SORRY! I know it has been AGES since I last updated, and I really do apologise. But first I was sick, then I had exams (stupid exams) and then I got this new computer. Which should be a good thing, except my story is saved onto the OLD one. And because the old one is about a million trillion years old, when I try to transfer files onto this new one, it isn't possible. Bummer hey. So I had to retype this whole chapter. Sigh.

**Chapter 7 - Sanctity **

* * *

The next morning Mimi awoke feeling bright and lively. Kari and Sora had already woken, and Mimi was alone in their room. The potion had mostly worn off, and it had done its job well. She felt calm. It gave her shudders to think about what had happened, but she would be okay. She wasn't distraught over it.

Folding the quilt up again, she noticed Sora walk back into the room. The auburn haired girl closed the door behind her, then leant against it. She still held the handle tightly, as if she might need a quick getaway. Taking a deep breath, she moved away from the door and over to where Mimi was standing, watching.

"Mimi," she started, obviously struggling for words to say. "I just wanted to say… um… I didn't get a chance to last night, but… oh… I know how you feel."

Mimi's face clouded in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sora closed her eyes, praying for the strength to say what she had to. "I mean, I haven't told anyone this before, but… Grant has… tried it with me too."

Mimi's hand went to her throat. "Oh, Sora! That is simply terrible! You have my very deepest sympathies! So that is what you meant when he said he was bad news! Did he…" her question drifted into nothingness.

Sora shook her head. "No, thankfully. He was just about to, when some people walked past the alley. They distracted him for long enough for me to… kick him where the sun don't shine… and then I ran away."

"How fortunate… how is it that nobody knows this? Why have you not spoken of this before?" Mimi wondered out loud.

Sora shrugged. "Easy. It happened before I joined the group, and then I just… well, I guess I didn't want to talk about it."

Mimi's voice was little more than a whisper. "But you told me."

"That's different. You've been in the same boat. You understand. No one else does. Besides, it's very difficult for me to bring up the past. Anyway, I only wanted to tell you because you have to know that you do get over it. The pain goes away. And it's no reason to push people who love you away. Like I did." Sora lowered her head so that Mimi only just heard that last sentence.

Mimi was curious now. "Whom did you push away?" Though she thought she had a fairly good idea.

Sora's stare didn't leave her feet for second. "Tai. I loved him. But I thought that if he got too close I would just get hurt again. And now I've lost him forever." She sounded as if she was choking back tears.

Mimi smiled. "I would not think that, if I were you. I am certain that there is still chance. Do not lose hope, for I believe that opportunity has not yet passed you by."

Sora looked doubtful, but Mimi waved it away. "Trust me. Anyway, whom do you feel I would push away?"

Sora looked at her strangely. "Matt, of course."

Mimi's eyes widened in shock. Was it that obvious? How could Sora know how she felt so deep inside? Mimi barely even recognised the feeling herself. Sora just smiled and moved towards the door, ready to leave Mimi to her thoughts. But Mimi had one last question.

"Sora? How did I… how was it that I escaped from Grant?"

Sora was already halfway through the door, but she stuck her head back in to answer. "Matt came to rescue you."

Then she left

Later that day, they were preparing to leave again. They hoped that this time they might be able to actually make it out of the town. Matt was supervising the men as they cleaned; making sure no traces of their stay was left behind. When they were working diligently, Matt thought he might go and check on the girls. Some voice in his head told him he meant just Mimi. Secretly he thought it might be right.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he ascended the stairs. Moving to the room that he had been shown was the guest room, he knocked three times on the hard oak door to make sure that they were decent.

A lovely voice called him in. If he hadn't known better, Matt could have sworn there was an angel in there. Pushing the door open with a creak, he saw Mimi sitting on her bed, singing softly to herself. Kari and Sora were nowhere in sight. Matt walked slowly up to her, unsure of what to say. She was sewing up a hole in one of Kari's jackets, but she put down her mending to look directly at him.

Fighting the urge to melt into his eyes, she asked quietly, "You were the one to save me from Grant, were you not?"

Matt smiled. She had a funny way of talking. Almost regal. But he loved it. "Yeah." He replied easily.

"Why did you do it?" Mimi had to know.

Matt looked at her as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "I couldn't stand by and let you get hurt. It goes against my nature."

Mimi nodded slowly. "But how did you ever manage it?"

Matt grinned proudly. "Carmichael's cronies haven't got half a brain between them. Once he's gone, they are at a loss. And so easy to overpower. All you have to do is pretend like you can't beat them while their boss is still around, and they'll never suspect that you're strong enough to beat them when he's gone. So we put up a mock struggle while Carmichael was still around, then once he was gone we actually tried. TK scored a direct hit to his guy's balls, which was the funniest thing I've seen in ages. He went down like a sack of beans. Kari and Sora both bit their guy's arm until he had to let go. Izzy's guy wasn't suspecting a thing, so Izzy just pulled away. Tai's guys didn't know what to do, so they had to deal with his fists. And I guess I beat up my guys pretty bad. Then the others stood guard over those Dragons while I came for you."

Mimi smiled. "You must have hurt Grant quite badly if he was willing to give me up."

Matt gave a modest half-smile. "Seeing him touch you like that, I couldn't help it. I just wanted to cause as much damage as possible."

Mimi looked back into his eyes. She saw something burning in them again. But she still couldn't identify it. What was it that made his azure eyes sparkle like that. As if in a trance, she spoke again. She almost couldn't recognise the voice that was passing her lips. "Matt?"

He was staring at her, trying to drink her all in at once. All her spirit, all her beauty. He needed to keep her next to him. He could never lose her, no matter what. All the answers were with her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The group was standing just outside the door to Juliette's home. They were finally ready to leave. Thanking the three sisters for their kindness, Mimi gave them a little half bow. Angel smiled. How typical of a princess. But she wasn't going to give away the girl's secret. She stepped forward.

"Take these charms. They have been blessed, and will protect you."

She handed one out to each member of the group. Each had a small silver charm attached to a white braided thread. The silver charm was chosen especially to suit the person it was given to. Kari received a flower, Sora a heart. Izzy's was book, TK's was a star and Tai's was a lightning bolt. Matt got a sun and moon figure. Mimi stared down at hers in her palm. It was a crown.

Gulping, she turned to the three sisters. Angel was smiling at her. Mimi nervously asked them, "Who chose the charms? Who blessed them?"

Standing to tie Sora's charm around her neck, Lily replied, "The three white witches. They saw into your hearts and chose the figurines that best suited what was written there. Then they blessed them to keep you from harm."

Inspecting his sun and moon, Matt said, "Thank you for these, and for letting us stay. We won't forget it. Now we must be leaving."

Packs were hoisted onto backs and Matt called for them to start walking. Mimi took Juliette's hand. "You have my gratitude." Turning to the other sisters, she released Juliette, who looked down to her hand. "For your trouble. I will never forget the three white witches who saved me."

As the princess moved to follow the rest of her group down the street, Juliette inspected her gift. Mimi had found it in her pocket that morning. It was a pure silver earring, with three real diamonds hanging off it. Juliette smiled. This proved what she had suspected. She watched as the girl walked away. She just hoped that her real identity wouldn't lead to anybody getting hurt.

But the girl was smart. After all, she had known who the witches Lily had spoken of really were. Surely she wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

Ooh, foreshadowing anyone? Oh, not much. I'm sorry about the last few chapters. I know they've been quite sub-par, so to speak. But I had to get through them so that I could actually start on the plot (YAY! A plot!)

Oh, and I'm introducing 'Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular.' It will be a feature of every after-word of every chapter I write. Hopefully, it will expand your knowledge to such a point where your head will just explode.

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular _

In the original story of Snow White, when the hunter presented the evil queen with the pig's heart, she ate it. Raw.


	8. The Lion Sleeps Tonight

Thank you to all who reviewed. It is very much appreciated. A special thanks must go to Mr. Savoan Locc. In my opinion, a mimato fan-fiction cannot be classified as great until the author has been verbally assaulted by the aforementioned man/boy. The story is simply worthless until Mr. Locc has reviewed with his typical attempt to be hardcore attitude. Of course, here a paradox arises. What kind of hard guy spends his free time reading romance fan-fiction? Mystery of life.

Anyway, in this chapter I have sneakily inserted a little section from Final Fantasy Nine. Can you pick it? Of course you can, but humour me for a second.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Nine, or Sheryl Crow, or her songs. Don't sue. If you do, all you'll get is fifty cents, a mascara wand, some dental floss, and a paper clip. (And that paper clip was a birthday present!)

**Chapter 8 - The Lion Sleeps Tonight**

* * *

They had left the town of Capelin almost four hours ago. At least, that's what Mimi figured from reading the sky. Although there were trees all around her, she could still see the sun. At the palace there had been numerous sundials, and Mimi had learned from them where the sun was in the sky at what time. Now it was about three.

The walk wasn't easy. It crossed rocky, mountainous and swampy territory. After about an hour everybody had fallen into a silence. Judging by their faces, they were all feeling very tired. Sora was dragging her feet, Kari and TK were slumped against each other as they walked, and Izzy seemed to be muttering affirmations to himself. Which was even odder than usual, because Izzy never talked. Matt and Tai were the only two who looked happy. Suddenly, Matt stopped and looked around.

"Okay. I'd say we're almost at the base of the mountain. Just a little bit further."

TK rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Matt! You said that about three kilometres back!"

Matt grinned. "Did I? Oh well, I mean it this time. The slope of the ground is rising significantly."

Mimi looked down at her feet. He was right. The slope was increasing. It meant they were close, but it also meant that walking would be even harder.

"Anyway," continued Matt. "When we get to the base of Mount Theisa, we'll set up camp. We can finish the journey in the morning."

The group brightened significantly at the promise of a rest. They set off again with enthusiasm. TK and Kari began talking about what the Guardians would be like. Mimi noticed Sora looking extremely torn. And Mimi thought she knew what about. Should she talk to Tai or leave him alone? Eventually her decision was made for her, when Tai came to her side and began a conversation. Mimi smiled. Those two were so in love. They just needed to get it together. As she watched the two, she felt something bump into her arm.

"Hello Matt."

Matt's eyes were soft. "Hey Mimi."

Mimi didn't know what to say. Neither did Matt. Maybe there wasn't anything that could be said. Maybe just being together was enough. They were so connected that words alone could not express what was inside. In fact, words may shatter the world that was built around them. That world of comfortable silence where feelings just flowed without the deception of speech. In that world, they could forget everything, and just enjoy being with each other. There, it didn't matter that they barely knew each other. It didn't matter that she was a princess and he was as good as an orphan. Because in this place, they knew everything about each other, and it was all right.

Matt's hand brushed past her own. Her stomach leaped down to her feet, then slowly floated back up again into her throat. Her head was light, and she felt as if her feet could just leave the ground and she would fly up with the clouds. She didn't know how one person could make her so happy. At the same time, Matt was confused. He had always been a loner. The only person he had ever brought himself to really care about was TK. But this girl. Mimi. She just fell into his life and threw it into a whirlwind. He didn't even know he could have feelings this deep. Nothing was certain any more, but somehow, it all made sense that way. He just had no idea what to do next.

Fortunately, he didn't have to do anything. The trees had suddenly thinned out, and in front of them was a battered wooden sign. Though it was broken and the lettering was worn, the words were still readable. 'Mount Theisa Trail. To Palace, 7km.'

Matt turned to his group. "Well gang, looks like we found the trail. Let's set up camp."

Night fell quickly, and almost everybody had gone to bed. The camp had been set up in record time, and Matt looked over at it proudly. Their one huge ten-sleeper tent was set up firmly about two metres away from the blazing fire. Close enough to get the heat, not so close that it would catch fire. The tent, though worn, still worked fairly well at keeping out the wind and cold, so that was where everybody but Matt and Mimi were snuggled up, trying to get to sleep.

The two awake group members were sitting on a log near the crackling fire. Again they were wrapped in that silent world where everything was beautiful, and just as it should be. But Mimi had to crack it.

"When you said that you did not want to hear what the Guardians had to say to you… what exactly did you mean by that?"

Because it was dark, and Mimi wasn't looking at him, Matt felt he could actually say what he was feeling. "I just… have so many questions about everything. I mean, do they really know all? And if they do, what would they tell me? Just enough to send me on my path, or absolutely everything? And if they tell me everything, how much will I be able to hear before I crack? How much can one person know about their future?"

Mimi used a nearby stick to poke at the flames. "Those are fair enough questions. You have obviously thought long and hard about this matter. But how will you know the answers you seek until you try?"

Matt didn't want to have to answer that question. So he changed the subject. "Why all the questions? Not nervous, are we Miss Mimi?"

"Nervous? Surely you do not mean I!" But the expectant silence that followed her statement, and the feeling of his clear-cut sapphire stare upon her, unlocked the truth. "Well, perhaps a little." She whispered.

"Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you." Matt's reply was heartfelt and sincere.

Mimi smiled slightly, still staring into the flickering red and orange of the flames. There was something she had to know. "Matt… why did you come with me?"

Matt looked at the girl beside him. The fire was creating a dancing light that got caught in her hair and shimmered across her face. She was so beautiful. "Only because I wanted to go with you."

Mimi lifted her head from the flames to look him in the eye. That cerulean blue burned, and Mimi felt like she was being pulled into their depths by some magnetic force. She couldn't fight it. He was close. Too close. She could have counted his eyelashes. She knew she should pull away, but she couldn't. Deep down, she didn't even think she wanted to.

Then it happened. His lips brushed hers. It was only for a split second, but to Mimi it felt like an eternity. Time froze, and jolts of electricity seemed to fly off the connection. They were in a different place altogether, where everything seemed to slip away, and the only thing left was that other person. Suddenly Mimi pulled back, so uncertain of what should happen. That sparkling world shattered around them like falling stars.

Matt looked away. "I'm… so sorry. I don't know what that was. I didn't mean it, it just happened. I'm truly sorry."

While he continued to stammer apologies, Mimi was thinking. What would her etiquette teacher say about this? She would tell Mimi to slap his face, and any man this forward was only looking for one thing. When a prince was courting a princess, he must always show respect, courtesy and self-control. Any prince that has the audacity to actually kiss the princess, was to immediately be deemed unworthy.

But he wasn't a prince. And she was no longer a princess. So what happens now? She touched her lips, where she still felt the echo of the kiss resounding. His lips had been so soft, yet so sure of what they wanted.

She looked up at Matt, who was still trying to apologise. "Matt?"

He turned to look at her, quietening for just a moment. Fast as lightning, Mimi pressed her lips onto his. Matt was paralysed with shock. He wasn't sure of what to do. His head was telling him to break away, that this wasn't right. But his heart and soul were telling him to kiss her back, let her know how you feel. Shutting his eyes, he blocked out the protests from his head and returned Mimi's kiss.

After a time that seemed like both nothing and forever, they split. Mimi moved closer to Matt, snuggling up under his arm. And for both of them, it just felt so perfect, sitting together under the veil of stars.

While outside Mimi and Matt were enclosed in their wonderful world, inside the tent were Tai and Sora. Lying next to each other, both were pretending to be asleep, but both were fully aware that the other was still awake. After biting his lip for about ten minutes, Tai finally gathered the courage to say what he needed to say.

"Sora? Um… what exactly did I do? I mean… whatever it is, I'm sorry. I know it must be my fault…"

Here Sora had to cut in. "It wasn't your fault, Tai. It never was."

Tai was growing even more confused. He sat up, and looked own on Sora's still figure. She was on her side, facing away from him. "Then what happened? We used to be such good friends… and now you barely want to talk to me."

To herself and the ground beneath her, Sora whispered, "We were good friends before I fell in love with you."

Tai leant over her, trying to see her face. "What did you say?"

Sora clenched her eyes shut. She'd really done it now. "Nothing."

Tai sat back. There was no point trying to talk to her about this. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter, that he was okay with it. But he knew he was lying. Deep down he was crushed. His heart snapped in two. He really cared about Sora. To himself more than anybody else, he said quietly, "I just… I just wanted to know what's going on with you, Sora. I want to help. I… miss you. I miss you so much more than anybody could ever hope to know."

Sora felt the tears rising from her throat. That burning lump that would not be swallowed. She turned onto her back silently, looking up at him. He was staring out into the night, and Sora could see the unshed tears shining in his eyes. "Tai… I'm so sorry."

Seeming surprised at hearing her speak, he looked at her. His eyes were full of hope. Sora couldn't let him down. Not again. She'd have to tell him. Sitting up, she tried not to look at him. "Tai… it's all my fault. And I'll understand if you hate me now, after all that I've done to you, but please let me try to explain myself first. You know that before I met you guys I was on my own for a few months. But what you don't know is that while I was out there, I met Grant and his Dragons. He seemed… so sweet at the time, ready to take me in and protect me from all the bad guys in the world. I didn't know that he was the bad guy, and he only wanted one thing from me. When I refused, he… he… took me in an alley and… and he tried to rape me, Tai!" her voice cracked at the end, and two tears spilled down her cheeks.

Tai's eyes were wide with shock. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry… I had no idea."

The tears Sora had kept inside for so long now flowed freely. "No one knows… no one except Mimi. It's just that… I trusted him, and he betrayed me. He betrayed me in the worst way possible. I was so afraid that would happen again. It was fine when we were just friends, but…" She took a deep breath. She had to say it. "But when I started feeling… more, I got scared. I thought if I cared about you too much, and trusted you too deeply, I'd just get hurt again."

Tai was quiet. "I'd never hurt you. And I'd never push you into anything."

Sora tried to explain herself. "I know, I do know that. I'm just afraid…"

Tai cut her off. She didn't need to explain anything to him. "I understand. And I love you. And I'll do whatever you want me to."

Sora clasped his hand between hers. "Be there for me. Love me the way I love you. Be patient if I can't show how I feel, and don't get frustrated if I can't be exactly who you want me to be. It's try and love me if you can. Be strong enough to be my man. I know it seems like so much to ask, and I'm probably not worth it, but…"

Tai smiled, and gently turned her face to meet his. "That's where you're wrong. I love you Sora, and I will do anything for you."

Sora smiled back. "Thank you, Tai."

* * *

Well, there you go. Another chapter down. Hopefully it was better than the last two. Sorry it took so long, but things have been rather busy. Last year of high school, you know. I have to do a good job of my assignments and tests and stuff or the rest of my life is screwed. Isn't that nice?

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

According to the Toy Company Mattel, Barbie's full name is Barbie Millicent Roberts.


	9. It's Magic

Okay, time for another typical apology from yours truly. I'm so sorry it has taken this long for this chapter to be uploaded. For one thing, I'm just plain lazy, and for another, I have had a mountain of homework to struggle through. Even in the school holidays. Do you believe that? I had an assessment to do over the summer holidays. Now that is just plain cruelty. Damn teachers.

Anyway, I've been sick, so I have used this time off school to finish another chapter. If it doesn't make sense, it's because I have had a rather high temperature and have been hallucinating. That's my excuse. It may suck, but I use it frequently.

**Chapter 9 - It's Magic**

* * *

The next morning, as the tent was being disabled and everything else was being packed up, Mimi was trying to put out the fire. She was a little reluctant to extinguish the glowing embers. Looking at them reminded her of the night before. Sweet memories. Just as she had finally made up her mind to shovel the soil over the remains, TK came up and sat down next to her.

"I saw you and Matt last night." He said quietly.

Mimi was a little surprised, and also a little unnerved by his tone. "Oh yes? What exactly did you see?"

"Enough." TK's usually bright and lively demeanour had become oddly solemn.

Mimi looked at him as he watched the trickle of smoke rise from what was left of the fire. "Does what you saw upset you? Or make you angry with Matt and I? Because if it does, I humbly apologise. I did not mean to cause any trouble for anyone."

Sighing, he raised his head to look her in the face. "Nah, it doesn't upset me. He seemed happier than I've ever seen him. It's just that… well, I wanted to talk to you about him. He's a really great guy, you know. A while ago, when it was just me and Matt, we were banished from the town of Firion, and Matt was promised death on return."

Mimi was shocked. She knew the rulers of Firion. Queen Mariya and King Cory. Her parents were great friends with them. They had a huge feast with them on the last Sunday of every month. She didn't think they would kill for no reason. "Why? What did you do to warrant such a threat?"

TK shrugged. "Honestly? Nothing much. A bit of stealing from the market place, making trouble for the guards. Other homeless kids did it too, but the Chief of Guards really hated Matt. I guess it was because he talked back and didn't always respect authority. You know how he is. Anyway, all that matters is that these guys were serious. So we left, going to look for somewhere else to stay. But a little way away from the edge of town, I was bitten by a snake." He lifted the left leg of his pants. Clearly visible were two small puncture mark scars. "See, I still have the scar. Anyway, we were too far away from any other village for Matt to take me there. I would have died. So Matt took me back into Firion. He risked his life to save mine. And… I just wanted you to promise me that… you'll always try to make him happy."

Mimi looked straight into TK's eyes. "TK, I do not know what will happen in the future, but I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to ensure Matt does not get hurt."

TK smiled. "Thank you Mimi."

About twenty minutes after TK and Mimi had talked, everybody was ready to go. The tent was dismantled, all their personal items were packed away, and the fire had finally been extinguished. There was no trace of them having ever stayed there.

Matt smiled at his team and said, "Okay guys. We all know this journey is rough. And we all know that it's dangerous. So I want everybody to be extremely careful. I'll lead, and if you, Tai, could bring up the rear I'd be very grateful."

Tai nodded. He knew Matt only wanted him at the back because he was probably the strongest of the group, and he could take care of everybody else without falling behind.

"Well… alright then. Let's go."

The group fell in line as they walked along the mountain path. Matt was in front, always looking out for any dangers in the path. He was followed closely by Mimi, then Izzy, then TK and Kari, then Sora, and of course Tai was behind.

Mimi was glad she had spent so long training to escape the castle. This walk was by no means an easy hike. The path spiralled steeply around the mountain, sheer cliff faces either side. The path was thin, certainly no more than a metre wide. Often it was wet, either from the rain or from the waterfall that cascaded down one side. Repeatedly the group had to walk under and behind this waterfall, leaving them soaked from the splashes.

Mimi had to watch her feet very carefully. Often Matt would turn around and tell the group of a danger approaching. It could be anything from a rockslide partially blocking the way, to particularly loose stones on the path. And naturally every time they went behind the waterfall they had to be especially cautious.

It was at one of these times that Mimi almost lost her life. They were about half way up the mountain, maybe a little more. After walking for hours, they were getting used to going under the waterfall. Just be very watchful of where you step and you should be fine. Unfortunately, this case was a little different. The rock structure directly above was very strange. It was causing more splashback than usual, and making the water flow closer to the edge of the path that it had at all other times.

This would turn out to be disastrous for the princess. While walking under this particular section of waterfall, she skidded a little on the wet rock. This wasn't anything unusual. Kari had landed on her derriere more than once, and Izzy had nearly taken a dive headfirst into the cliff wall. However, this time, Mimi had skidded in the opposite direction. Almost over the edge. Luckily she had regained her balance before taking a trip the fast way down the mountain. Unluckily, this put her in a very precarious position. Before she'd had a chance to move from this dangerous location, a stray stream of water had hit her, knocking her backwards. And off the path.

She cried out as she arched backwards, lost balance, and began to fall like a helpless rag doll. Her arms shot out, searching for something, anything, to grab onto. Anything to break her fall. But they found nothing.

Matt saw all this in slow motion. He saw her look at him with a look of helpless apology. He heard himself yell out, even though it didn't sound at all like his voice. It sounded warped, distorted, as if he was calling through water.

"Mimi! No!"

Then, suddenly he was hanging half off the cliff, holding onto the edge with one hand and grasping Mimi's wrist with the other. He wasn't entirely sure how he had got there in time. He didn't even remember moving.

But there was no time to wonder. He was fast losing balance, and if he didn't move soon he was going to take the trip down the cliff with Mimi.

"Little help guys?"

The rest of his group, who had been standing still in shock, went into overdrive. TK, Izzy and Sora grabbed Matt and began pulling him backward, back onto the path. When Matt was back safe, Tai leant a little way over the edge and grabbed Mimi's other wrist. Together they heaved her back.

She was drenched, water dripping off her clothes to puddle around her. Tears streaked her face, and red rings circled her wrists. She was sitting on the path, not quite finding the energy in her legs to stand. Matt was sitting a little way away from her, breathing heavily, emotionally exhausted. The rest of the group stood uncertainly around the two.

Mimi suddenly sprung from her place on the ground and landed with her arms around Matt. Looking deep into his eyes, she kissed him softly on the cheek and said, "Matt… I owe you so much. Thank you."

Matt smiled at her, still looking slightly tired. "Mimi… don't think anything of it. I didn't even realise what I was doing until I'd done it. It was just my first instinct to save you."

Mimi smiled back as she stood, finding the strength to do so in his eyes. Everything she needed seemed to be in those deep pools of sapphire. Matt followed her, brushing water off him. He smiled at the way she took control of the situation.

"Well, now that is behind us, we should keep moving."

Finally there was someone who could share his position as leader. Somebody else to look to when things got hard. His eyes softened. He didn't mind sharing with her at all. He'd share anything with that girl. His leadership, his group, his life… he blinked a few times. Where did that last one come from?

Could he really marry this girl? He'd known her all of three days. But wasn't that enough to know? Wasn't there such a thing as love at first sight?

… Love?

Besides, what did he have to offer? No family, no money, no home. Granted, she didn't have anything either. But she deserved someone who could give her anything she ever desired. If only that man were him.

He watched her as they walked. So beautiful… so perfectly exquisite. Like a porcelain doll. Even while dripping wet, with a long gash down her arm that he hadn't noticed before, she had a timeless grace. Matt found himself unable to look away. He was floating when she smiled, and when she laughed at something Kari said, he got lost in the music. He was entranced by her every move, every sway of her body furthered his rapture. He needed her to stay with him always. If he lost her, he was going to lose everything.

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind as they rounded the last bend of the trail. There was a hushed awe throughout the group. They had reached the summit. There was the castle. Matt gaped as he viewed its majesty. Never had he been so close to such an enormous building. It was made entirely of white marble, with turrets and statues and a giant wooden door. Surrounding the building were gardens thick with green. Trees that were almost as tall as the chateau bent their green leaves towards the white pebble path that wound towards that huge door. Flowers that Matt had never seen before dotted the grass. Nothing seemed dead or dying, everything was as vibrant as if it had only come into bloom that day.

Matt looked around at the rest of his group. Nobody had ever been here before, and they all seemed to feel as overwhelmed as he did. That is, all except Mimi. Even in the face of this enormity and opulence, the likes of which she must never have seen before, she managed to remain calm and collected. He had to admire that about her.

Mimi gazed up at the giant building in front of her. It wasn't quite as big as her palace, but it was close. In fact, it looked a lot like her castle, except for a few things. All the statues were different, her castle was more decorated, and had a larger courtyard, but other than that they were extremely similar. She turned back to the group.

"Well, I suppose I had better go in now. Nothing to be gained by waiting, is there? Are you going to wait here?"

Matt smiled. There was that voice again. "Yes. We can't go in with you. That would bias what the guardians have to say. But of course we will wait for you."

Mimi smiled back as she turned to walk down the path. Everybody else sat down on the grass. Sora even swallowed her fear enough to sit with her knees touching Tai's leg. Tai noticed the slight pressure on his left leg and turned to see Sora looking nervously at him. He looked at her for a moment, then placed his hand lightly on her knees. Sora bit her lip, expecting to flinch, forcing Tai to remove his hand. But, to her utmost surprise, her natural defence mechanism didn't show itself.

Tai gave her a look of absolute warmth and love, and suddenly Sora knew with certainty that she would always be safe with him.

TK and Kari were sitting under a tree making floral wreaths. It didn't shock Mimi to see that every time they picked a flower, another immediately grew in its place. There was something magic about this place. Mimi grinned to see TK give Kari his beautifully made chain. It was alternately pink and white, and he had evidently put a great deal of effort into making it so perfect. Kari took it and placed it around her head, where it sat like a halo.

Mimi kept following the white pebble path. It felt like something was pulling her towards those huge doors. She doubted she could stop if she wanted to. A warm breeze, unusual for such altitudes, seemed to push her along.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere a young man with dark blue hair and a long, lanky stride stumbled out in front of her. The breeze blew out into nothing more than a whisper, and Mimi halted. The man in front of her looked extremely dishevelled, his clothes torn and sticks and leaves stuck in his messy hair. He had a long cut snaking down one cheek. He looked wild, but Mimi sensed she need not fear him.

Upon seeing her, he sunk to his knees. "Please help me." He begged.

Matt, who upon seeing the man come in contact with Mimi, had left his place under a solitary tree at a run, was now at her side. Other members of the group were dragging themselves up from their peaceful rests to find out what was going on. When they had all arrived, the man repeated his request.

"I beg of you, help me."

Uncertainty shot through the group. What were they to do? Again Matt could feel all eyes on him. That is, all but two. Mimi had already knelt down next to the man and was cleaning his wound with a strip of material torn off her cloak.

"Please?" he asked yet again. "I have nowhere to go. Nobody to turn to."

"Why come to us?" asked Matt in return. "You don't even know who we are."

"Please!" He repeated, desperation ringing through his voice. "You all look like decent people, won't you help me? I was thrown out of medical school for something I didn't do, and now I can't return to my family. They were all depending on me to become a doctor, and come back to my home town to continue the family business. I was supposed to be the one to bring health and peace to Eschar. I promised… I can't go back a nobody! I just can't!"

Matt regarded the crouching figure before him for a few moments. A stillness hung in the air, anticipating his decision. "This doesn't change the fact that we are complete strangers to you." He said finally.

Hearing this, Mimi stood up to face Matt. "Matt! Can we not do a single thing for him? You took me in without knowing more than my name, why not him?"

They didn't say it, but they both knew the answer to that question. They both knew that this was different. Matt wasn't going to fall for this boy. And though neither of them was going to admit it aloud, deep down they both knew that they were head over heels in love.

Nonetheless, Matt sighed as he said, "You're right, Mimi. Okay. We'll take you on… uh… what's your name?"

The blue haired man struggled to his feet, grabbing Matt's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Joe… my name's Joe. Thank you so much… Matt, is it? Oh, thank you!"

Matt was a little taken aback by his enthusiasm, but shook it off. "Mimi here is visiting the guardians for guidance… we were waiting over there. Come back with us and I'll introduce you to everyone while she is being read."

Joe nodded, and the rest of the group left Mimi to continue on her little quest. The breeze was back and urging her forwards again. It wrapped itself around her body and pulled. She let herself be drawn along again, until she finally reached the doors.

Taking a deep breath, Mimi went to push them open. But it was unnecessary. They swung open by themselves. Mimi gasped as her eyes grew accustomed to the darker light inside, and she saw what those doors concealed.

* * *

What's behind door number one? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. It might be something, or it may be nothing.

Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't up to the standard of the last one, but I figured I needed to enter Joe at some point, and now was as good a time as any. Still, please review. I want to hear your opinions. "I value your input," to quote my English teacher. Even though she doesn't.

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular _

It is physically impossible to lick your elbow.


	10. Hope and Liberty

You tried to lick your elbow, didn't you? I knew you would. And it doesn't work, does it? Told you it was impossible.

**Chapter 10 - Hope and Liberty**

* * *

The entrance hall was huge. It was made of ebony marble that had silver streaks running through it. White candles in silver holders were evenly spaced along the walls. A silver chandelier about three metres in diameter hung from the ceiling and held more of these candles.

Mimi felt the breeze pushing her again. Unsure of where she was supposed to go, she let it take her. She walked down a dimly lit hall. It felt like this walk was never going to end, when suddenly a door appeared in front of her. It was silver, same as all the decorations, and had a five petalled flower detailed right in the middle. Something compelled her to touch the lovely flower. Her hand reached out as Mimi watched with a detached air. She didn't even fully realise what she was doing until her hand hit the cool metal. The cold immediately turned to boiling hot, and Mimi pulled her hand back as fast as she could.

As she did so, the door swung open. Mimi walked forward, the slight pain in her hand forgotten. The room was entirely white marble. In the centre of the room an intricate design involving stars and swirls and flowers was carved into the floor. Past that, two tall thrones rose from the floor. Mimi felt a little sick at the resemblance to her mother and father's throne room. She walked over in a daze.

The first sign she had of the Guardians was a voice. "Come closer, Princess." One of them commanded.

"You… you know who I am?" Mimi stammered as she did as she was asked.

She was close enough to see them now. The one with the insignia of Liberty above her throne smiled slightly as she replied. "You forget. We know all of past, present and future."

Mimi lowered her gaze sheepishly to the floor for a moment before lifting her head to look that the guardians properly.

The Guardian of Hope sat on the left. She had waist length feathery black hair, giant dark green eyes and snowy white skin. She couldn't have been taller that five feet. She wore a long deep green dress with flared silk sleeves and skirt, and a velvet bodice. The top was a corset, and the scooped neckline revealed just a little cleavage.

The Guardian of Liberty had thigh length curly blonde hair that was kept off her face with an elfin silver circlet. She had clear blue eyes and the same pale skin and height as Hope. She was wearing a white bandeau that exposed her whole stomach and barely even covered her breasts, and a midnight blue fluffy hipster skirt that trailed along the floor even from the height she was at.

"You have come to us to find out your path, correct?" Hope searched for confirmation.

"Yes. That is true." Mimi was more sure of herself now. "I wish to know what I should do with my life."

Hope and Liberty nodded, then in perfect unison, Liberty raised her left arm, and Hope raised her right. A large bubble rose from the pattern in the middle of the floor. Mimi swirled around to face it. Their voices fused into one behind her.

"You ran from palace life because it was too demanding. Too restricting. You had no life of your own."

A picture of Mimi climbing down the rope to escape the castle walls slowly formed inside the bubble.

"You fled to Capelin and met a certain Mr. Ishida at the town inn. One could say you have a certain connection. One could go so far as to say you always have."

A picture fleeted through the bubble before Mimi could see it properly. She was disappointed, wishing it would return. What did they mean by 'always have'?

"But beware. Your paths twisted in, and they can twist out just as easily. Doing something for the greater good may spilt the two of you forever."

Mimi was shocked. She barely knew Matt, but she could no longer imagine life without him. Her heart would break and she should surely die. This realisation rocked her to her foundations, but at the same time she knew that it was completely true.

"As for the rest of your life, you are a Princess. You cannot deny this forever. Use this position in society for good. You hold more influence than you realise, and who knows who you will save."

Mimi tried to take this information in. She had a connection with Matt, but she may lose him. Her royal titulary, which she had tried to denounce, may bring about a heroic rescue. Her life seemed to be nothing but a mess of confusions.

"But beware, Princess Mimi of Celestria. There will be a point in your life when you will have to choose between yourself and another. Either choice is justified, either choice is valid. But you must, absolutely must, listen to your heart when deciding. To rationalise your feelings on this matter would be worse than facing the flames of Hades."

The bubble started slowly shrinking, and a fog began to seep out of nowhere to enshroud Hope and Liberty. Mimi heard one last thing, which sounded much like an afterthought.

"When all is lost, and darkness reigns, light can be found in the forgotten city of Altair."

The bubble in the centre of the room disappeared, and the Guardians seemed gone. Mimi, more unsure of herself now than she had been before, left the room the way she had come in. She returned to where the rest of the group was waiting, barely noticing the flowers blooming at her feet. She was trying to figure out their last warning. What could possibly make her have to choose between herself and another? Was it death she was facing? She had no clue. She could only suppose it would make sense later, when it happened.

As she reached them, they stood for her. Mimi had a painful flashback to ceremonies in her palace, where everyone would stand for the royal party to enter and exit.

"Did you find out what you needed to?" Asked Matt as he walked to her side.

"I… I am not sure yet." Mimi replied honestly.

Matt grinned. "That's okay. The Guardians' advice is most often cryptic, and can take forever to decipher. Or at least, that's what I've heard."

Mimi's heart fluttered a little under his presence. He would never fail to cheer her up. He would never fail her at all. She could do nothing but smile back.

Seeming content in the warmth of her smile, Matt continued. "Anyway, while you were having your fortune told, we were talking to our new friend Joe here. Apparently, there is a huge production being put on, and the theatre troop needs as many helpers as they can possibly get. The pay is good and accommodation is provided. So, enter us, the keen volunteers willing to learn all about staging."

Matt looked extremely happy, with a certain amount of pride shining through too. He was providing for his 'family,' and nothing could please him more. Mimi couldn't help but think what a wonderful father he would make. Maybe even to her children. Matt Ishida, King of Celestria. It sounded nice. But what sounded even better was Mimi Ishida, Queen of Celestria. Then naturally there would be five or six, maybe even seven little princes and princesses of Celestria running around.

Quite disconcerted by her natural mental return to the palace and her old life, Mimi turned to Joe, who was looking nervous and like he was about to trip over himself. "Where did you hear this?" she asked him kindly.

"Um… around… somewhere… I'm not sure. You just hear things when you're out on your own… you'd know that… wouldn't you?"

His words came out all jumbled and confused. He seemed scared somehow, as if he was about to get slammed if his information was unreliable or incorrect.

Mimi shrugged it off, despite her natural tendency to get worried over the slightest negativity in people. She turned her attention back to Matt, who was looking a little strangely at Joe too.

"So… whereabouts is this huge performance that is going to be the start of our staging careers?"

Matt flicked his eyes off Joe to look at Mimi. She was always so optimistic. Nothing could bring her down. Just one more thing to love about her. "Celestria." He said simply.

Mimi just about heard the crash as her world fell around her feet.

* * *

What did you think? Kind of rushed maybe? I wanted to get this update up quicker than the last ones, because I figured I owed it to you, my adored readers.

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular _

Elephants are the only animals that cannot jump.


	11. Home Sweet Home

Hi all. How are you doing? Exams are FINALLY over, thank GOODNESS, so now I can get this posted. I slaved day and night to get this to you, so you'd better review and tell me you love it, or else...!!! Actually that is a blatant and unholy lie. But please review anyways?  
  
Many thanks to Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl, taidigimon, Hikari-Kawai, lazygirl, claire1308, alien-angel38 and Shy-Lil-Dreamer for taking a few moments out of their busy lives to review my fic. To all of you, you make writing worthwhile and I love you for it. To taidigimon, the taiora aspect will come in soon, I cross my heart promise it.  
  
And with no further adieu, I bring to you chapter 11. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
They entered the town of Celestria two days later, midway through the morning. Mimi had the hood of her coat pulled down over her face, so that only her lips and below could be seen. She was so certain she would be seen. Looking out from under the white fabric, she winced as she saw all the citizens of her region hard at work already. Some were running inns in the olden day style so common in this area. Some had restaurants or shops also tucked away inside the buildings that lined the stone street. Some were at the stands that lined the street, selling items and accessories and foods that were particular to this city. Mimi smiled as she saw an old lady selling nocturnes. They were a type of fruit that only ever grew in the Celestria lowlands, and as the name suggested, only ripened at night. Their pinkie-orange skin almost made her homesick. Almost.  
  
Tearing her eyes away, she moved up closer to Matt. Five young girls were running around her feet, playing with their dolls and chattering incessantly. The way kids do. Or, most kids anyway. Hazarding a glance upwards, the castle loomed into view. Her parents' castle. Her castle.  
  
The city was structured in a circle. The castle was right in the middle, so wherever you where you couldn't miss it. Then the rest of the city was split into four quadrants. Two were residential, one was business and the last was for entertainment. They were walking through the industrial quarter to get to the entertainment district. The entertainment district was the one with all the art galleries, museums and theatres. There were three local amateur theatre companies, and then many more visited from other cities. All shows were performed on the Celestria Grand Stage, and that was exactly where this troupe was heading.  
  
Still staring at the castle, Mimi realised she had never seen it from this angle before. She had seen it from up close basically every day of her life, and she had seen it in paintings that famous artists had done for her parents. But from here Mimi could truly see the majesty of the architecture. The brick was cream marble with golden streaks. A diamond based building, it had four towers, one in each corner. Mimi looked towards the north tower. That was her own personal wing. She had slept under that blue peaked roof for sixteen years. She had run up and down that spiral staircase so many times to get to the courtyard, or to go to dinner, or to get to her lessons. There were exactly eight hundred and twelve stairs. Number three hundred and forty-four was cracked down the middle. The window above number seven hundred and fifty-six often let in the rain, and made the step wet and slippery. Elaborate candelabras lit the way every twenty steps, starting with step three.  
  
Mimi felt sick at how well she knew that castle. She could recall so many vivid details. The day she had lost her first tooth, and while searching for her parents in order to tell them, had got lost in the labyrinth of halls. The day she had been in the garden on the roof with what seemed like hundreds of white doves, and the guards had chased them away in case they had been carrying diseases.  
  
She bowed her head again, tears springing involuntarily to her eyes. Why had she come back? Why had she agreed to have all these memories forced back on her? What if she was found out? What if she had to return to the castle? What if she had to return to that beautiful prison that had kept her locked away for so many years?  
  
Suddenly she felt Matt's arm work its way around her waist. She looked up into his eyes, her own were overbright and shining with tears. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before saying quietly,  
  
"This is your home town, right?"  
  
His sense of her was impeccable. She snuggled under his arm as they walked, whispering, "Yes."  
  
He used the hand that wasn't wrapped around her to gently wipe the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry. We're all here for you now."  
  
She smiled faintly. "That is everything to me. I would be nowhere if you were not with me."  
  
He grinned as they approached the canal that split the industrial sector from the entertainment quarter. To get across you had to first speak with the two guards, state your business, then if it was approved, you could be escorted across on a little barge. Mimi felt her stomach clench and unclench as if it were being tied tightly in knots. They would surely recognise her. They would surely know. Here it would all come undone. Here she would lose everything.  
  
Matt approached the first guard. Mimi sneaked a glance. She did not recognise the woman, but her clothes were signifiers enough. The short black pleated skirt, with a black and silver studded belt for her two daggers to be holstered in, combined with the red shirt that had a v-neck reaching almost to the girl's navel, indicated that she was a trainee. Mimi sighed in a mix of frustration and relief. For one thing, the fact that the girl was so young and inexperienced meant that she would not have been at the castle, and may not recognise Mimi from under her coat. On the other hand, Mimi thought with a wry half-smile, her grandparents really should not have let the men design the women's uniform.  
  
But despite her lack of qualifications, and her youth, the woman knew what she was doing. She approached the group, hands resting lightly on her two daggers.  
  
"Your business with the entertainment quarter?"  
  
Matt moved forward to her. Mimi noticed, with a twinge of icy jealousy, that she was not immune to his startlingly blue eyes.  
  
"We're here to help the big production that's being set up. You know... 'Midnight Dreamers'?"  
  
The lady smiled suddenly. "That's great. They're planning something huge, and they are really low on staff. Your help would be really appreciated." She looked across her shoulder at her partner. He seemed to Mimi to be about thirty years old, his dark brown hair starting to coarsen with grey. He was dressed in the typical black uniform, but the red stripes across his shoulders and down his pocket showed him to be a major. "That's Markus. He'll get your names and details as he takes you across. Usually that would all have to be done beforehand... but you seem like nice people, and I don't want to be the one to hold those drama guys up. Have a nice time, okay?"  
  
She gestured to Markus, and he nodded.  
  
"Come this way, ladies and gentlemen. Hop aboard the Entertainment Express."  
  
He stepped into the barge that was tied to the dock, and motioned for them to do the same. Mimi thanked her lucky stars, or guardian angels, or whatever they were, that he was not one of the harsh corporals. She actually had a chance to stay in the shadows. She had a chance to remain unnoticed.  
  
She followed the rest of her group onto the barge. As soon as she had settled herself, Markus untied the barge and used his long pole to push them out onto the water. Mimi knew that the boat ride would take about ten minutes. Ten minutes and she was free. But it wouldn't be easy.  
  
"So... what are your names. It's not that important, if you're going to be staying in the area, but we need to know for security purposes. And as well, for our records."  
  
Markus was very casual as he used the guiding pole to steer them through the canal waters. The rest of the group gave their names without hesitation. They were not planning anything sinister or unlawful. They had nothing to lose. Mimi, however, felt like his gaze was one of fire when it was turned upon her.  
  
The heat drilled through her. She had no choice. She had to give her name. "My... my name is Mimi."  
  
Markus nodded, satisfied. He was quiet for a moment, then had to open his mouth again. Mimi silently cursed him as he began to speak once more.  
  
"It's a nice name, Mimi. Our princess is named Mimi. Very beautiful young woman, she is. I'd definitely place our young princess as the prettiest of all the nation's princesses. Then again, I may be biased. I was there when they first brought her out into public, you know. Course, I was only a trainee then. Gosh, seems like such a long time, doesn't it? I suppose you would have only been little bubbas then, huh? Wouldn't remember too much? Oh, but I do. They had a public holiday for it. Very good day..." Mimi internally winced at every word he said. Why talk about this? Why? What was it doing except ruining her life, again? She just wanted to jump off the boat, before anybody realised anything. Before this happiness was shattered completely. She was just looking for a way to disembark, when he said something very interesting. "Of course, we haven't seen the princess in weeks. None of us have any idea where she is. King and Queen are being very cagey, very cagey indeed. Not that you'll tell anyone I said that. More than my job's worth, you see. Anyway, latest rumour is that she's very ill. Can't leave the castle. Not that I have much faith in these rumours. Last one was that she'd been kidnapped. Very silly if you ask me. If she'd been kidnapped, wouldn't all us national guards be out searching for her? That's what I think anyway. So what was I saying? Oh yes. Mimi... a very nice name."  
  
Mimi was about to vomit. So many thoughts were spinning around in her mind. The King and Queen... her mother and father... hadn't even told anybody that she had fled? Why? She had expected to come back here with the streets swarming with people looking for her. But there were none. Why were there none? Were they trying to avoid embarrassment? Or did they just really want to be rid of her? Maybe they didn't want her back. Much as that suited her, she couldn't help but feel a little rejected. Suddenly she noticed everyone's stares upon her. She was expected to reply to Markus. What could she possibly say? She knew she had to squash any doubts in her new friends after what this man had said. They were not stupid. They could put two and two together and come up with four. But she couldn't lie either. Not to Matt. She could practically hear the cogs in her brain working at lightning speed.  
  
"Yes... I have always found it to be quite nice myself. You see, I was actually named for the princess of Celestria."  
  
Not a lie, but not exactly the truth either. Mimi was quite proud of herself. She had never had to think on her feet like that before. Not with her cosy, cushioned palace life. That was what her speechwriters had been paid for. Now she felt like she had just passed a huge test in her life. Overcome a huge obstacle. And she was feeling great. This feeling only served to heighten when Matt's arm snaked around her waist again. While his hand rested protectively on her hip, she felt like nothing in this world or any other could touch her.  
  
Only a few moments later and they were at the dock of the entertainment quarter. They all hopped off the barge, Matt sneaking a quick kiss on Mimi's cheek before helping her alight. Mimi, feeling glad to be on solid ground and quite far from anyone who knew about her past, smiled and spontaneously grabbed Matt's hand in her own.  
  
Spinning herself around under his arm like a ballroom dancer, she said happily, "Let us go... let us find this theatre company. I simply cannot wait to get this started."  
  
Matt couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. "Yeah... let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Well she made it through that, didn't she? The question is, will she be so lucky next time? Tune in next time to find out! ... Okay, I have been watching too much television. But is that such a bad thing? Maybe I'm losing brain cells at a disturbingly fast rate, but at least I'm having fun...? Oh well.  
  
Now, I realise that practically every chapter I write (if not every single chapter) ends with a plea for reviews. So in order to break tradition, I will not mention them from now. I shall just think silently of them. Okay?  
  
*~* Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular *~*  
  
A baby rabbit is called a kit, and a large group of rabbits is called a warren. 


	12. Midnight Dreamers

WHOA! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I bet you're all spinning around in your little swivel chairs from shock. I know I am. Anyways, I have to say that I have been REALLY busy, and so as of now all my stories are on semi-hiatus. Until November anyway. I am just SO busy with school work, and when I'm not busy there I'm busy with the school play, and things are pretty hectic. HOWEVER, because this is only a SEMI-hiatus, if I have five minutes free, and I'm feeling creatively inclined, I may write something and post it for all you loyal reviewers. The only reason I can add this chappy is that I'm home sick from school. Can you believe it? I'm at school for four weeks, and I've already been seriously sick three times. Some immune response.  
  
Anyways, this is a nice little taiora chapter for taidigimon. You see, you give a little, you get a little. Enjoy.

* * *

Mimi reached for a paintbrush. She was currently painting one of the backdrops for the set. A night sky. She sighed as she looked at the board. It was so difficult to get exactly the right depth of blue. Was the night sky ever really one colour? The play, as so many are, was a tragic love story. Finding love, keeping love... losing love. The backdrop she was designing and painting was for the scene when the two young lovers meet for the first time. Mimi wanted the sky to be a recreation of the sky she had realised her feelings for Matt under, that magical night at the base of Mount Theisa. Somehow that all fit.  
  
Finally satisfied with the blue, she dipped another paintbrush into a pot of silver. Flicking it, constellations suddenly appeared on the board. She paused and thought. The people of the theatre company were very willing, happy even, for them to join as volunteers. They showed very little care regarding their backgrounds and identities, content to remain on an 'ignorance is bliss' relationship. Mimi supposed they really needed the aide.  
  
Matt and Tai, naturally, had been given the job with the hardest physical labour. They were making the stage and the props, carrying heavy boxes of equipment, and other various manly jobs. Izzy had a job reading supply lists, and recording what had and had not been used. Joe, with his glasses and long lanky stride, had been appointed to general supervisor. Mimi found this a humorous choice, as she could simply not see that cautious, anxious, worrying man to be any kind of disciplinarian. Nonetheless, he was a smart guy, so she knew he would find a way to handle the job. TK and Kari had been made runners, sending messages from Baku and Barrett, the two bosses, to everyone else. The cast and crew alike soon learned to love the twosome, because they were always bright and bubbly and ready for a laugh, regardless of the circumstances.  
  
She and Sora were the Detail Design Team. They perfected the rough ideas that Baku and Barrett, or BB as they were collectively called, threw at them, and then were in charge of set decoration. This meant painting, polishing, and making sure the right props were installed in the right places in order to give that authentic look. It definitely wasn't easy, but Mimi enjoyed it immensely. Sora seemed to also, especially considering she was constantly in close contact with Tai.

Sora was painting columns white when Tai came up behind her. Giving her arm a light stroke, he smiled and said, "I've been waiting all day to get a break so that I could come and talk to you."  
  
Turning to face him, she put down her paintbrush and reached out a paint- stained hand to brush his cheek.  
  
"I've been waiting all day for you to get a break so that you could come and talk to me."  
  
He took the hand she was holding his cheek with and brought it to his lips. Her skin, despite the paint and all the hard years she had lived, was still as soft as silk.  
  
"Actually, I lie. I don't have a break. I just couldn't wait to come and see you."  
  
Sora blushed so that even the tips of her ears were pink. She tingled all over. No one was ever so honest with her as Tai was. No one was as sweet as Tai was. No one was as caring as Tai was.  
  
No one ever made her feel the way Tai made her feel. So happy she could float away and touch the sky. So full of light and joy that she could burst into song and the earth would sing with her. Each day was coloured something new, and when Tai was with her she could no longer see any of the bad in the world. It was as if someone had cast a magic spell on her.  
  
Forcing herself back down to earth, she replied, "Matt won't be happy to see that you've wandered off and left him with all the work."  
  
Tai grinned. "He won't care that much. We have an understanding, you see. He can leave whenever he feels like it to go and see Mimi, and I'll cover for him, provided I can leave whenever I feel like it to come and see you, and he'll cover for me."  
  
Sora wondered if it was getting hotter out on stage, or if it was just her. "Nice understanding."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He was getting close. Closer. Sora didn't know what to do. Did she want this? Should she run, should she stay? Was she ready? What would Tai think if she broke this? Deep down, she knew he wouldn't mind. But would she? Did she really want to miss this? She was falling into an ocean of him, and oddly enough, she wasn't afraid of drowning.  
  
Then their lips met. All thoughts flew out of Sora's head as she melted into his kiss. Stars flew around her eyes, and Tai's hands burned her where they touched her hips. But in a good way. A very good way. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, and it echoed in her ears. And she could have sworn she felt Tai's heartbeat, drumming softly through his hands, slowly blending into her own.  
  
It seemed an eternity before he pulled away. She could have stayed there all day. Nothing felt as warm as his kiss. He smiled at her, still lightly holding her hips, as if he didn't ever want to let her go.  
  
"I should get back to work... I don't think Matt's gonna be pleased if I spend all afternoon with you."  
  
Sora's lips still sparked from his touch. "Is that what you want to do?" she asked quietly  
  
He laughed. "No... I want to spend eternity with you. I never want to leave." He stopped laughing as he let her go. His eyes locked on hers and his voice was passionate yet eerily quiet when he continued. "You are so beautiful."  
  
Ordinarily Sora would have vehemently denied this. She didn't know how to accept compliments graciously. Her mother and father had taught her at an early age that anybody who saw any good in her was blind and anybody who vocalised these things was a liar. She had never been able to shake the feeling that maybe they were right. But coming from Tai, she knew his words were true. Whether or not it was a generally accepted opinion did not matter. She knew in Tai's eyes she was beautiful and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered in response.  
  
He lightly kissed the top of her head and then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sora called after him. "I... I don't think I've told you... but I love you Tai."  
  
He swivelled on his toes to face her, his eyes smiling. "I know. I knew it was hard for you to say, and because I love you I was prepared to wait until you were ready to hear it. But I knew."  
  
He then left the stage to find Matt, leaving Sora confused and surprised, but extremely happy. She scuffed her paint-stained toe on the floor, then quoted one of the lines of the play to the stillness around her.  
  
"Love... it is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe."

* * *

Well there you have it. If it doesn't make much sense, remember I am sick, and possibly delusional.  
  
Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular   
  
It's possible to lead a cow upstairs... but not downstairs.


	13. Broken This Fragile Thing Now

Well, well, well. Look who updated! I'm on holidays and supposed to be studying... but this is so much more fun. Then again, pulling my toenails out with my teeth would be more fun than studying. Anyways, thanks to my loyal reviewers, you're all beautiful and without you I wouldn't write.  
  
Oh, and about the cow thing, the smartest school in this state didn't know that, so on the last day of school the year 12s led the cow up to the principal's office. And then they couldn't get it out. SO FUNNY! They had to get a crane to get it out. Hilarious.  
  
Without any more annoying babbling, I present you with yet another chapter of Lost and Found.

* * *

The group had been working for the theatre troupe for just over a week when Baku called them all into his office. It wasn't so much an office as a small backstage room with one table that was cluttered with loose papers and blueprints and props that were clearly works in progress, but it served the same purpose.  
  
When Izzy, the last one to walk in, had closed the door behind him, Baku cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"As you well know, our production of Midnight Dreamers is scheduled to open in exactly 27 days time. While there may seem like there is an infinite amount of work to be completed before this date, I assure you that I have been involved in many a performance prior to this one, and never before have I been so close to completion at this time of preparation. And I believe I owe this to you. You have never yet failed to complete your assigned tasks by their deadlines, and your general work ethic is commendable."  
  
The group collectively blushed with his praise. Matt, who has Mimi's hand secretively hidden in his own, gave it a squeeze. Smiling to herself, she gently squeezed his back and leaned against him.  
  
"Anyway," Baku continued. "I do have a point. As a reward for your sustained hard work, Barrett and I have decided to give you a day off work. Take some time to enjoy the Entertainment Quarter. Our other workers will take over for today. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have an actor who needs some talking to. Good day."  
  
The group took a few moments to digest this information. Then Tai turned to the rest of them and asked what they were all wondering.  
  
"So... where to?"  
  
Matt, knowing that however universal the question seemed, it was subliminally directed at him, replied, "Well, how about we take a tour of the town and see what it has to offer us?"  
  
The group, always content to agree with Matt, left the theatre and walked out onto the cobbled street. None of them except for Matt paid much attention as Mimi tightened the hood of her coat around her face. He saw, and wrapped a sturdy arm around her waist and planted a kiss on the part of her forehead that was visible.  
  
"You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Mimi, never having been to this section of her kingdom, was as wide-eyed as the rest of them as they strolled through the streets. She laughed when she saw the old man make his puppets come alive. She gasped in awe of the contortionist. She clapped enthusiastically for the young couple who were dancing in the street. She clapped even harder when TK and Kari joined them, dancing extravagantly with enough spins and dips to make even the onlookers dizzy.  
  
As Matt fell onto one knee to dramatically ask her to dance, she couldn't help feeling that life was so much better down here.  
  
After the one-man-band stopped playing and the couples stopped dancing, the group continued their tour. Mimi bent down to inhale the scent of the flowers that were being sold by an old lady on the side of the road. She stood up to see Matt holding the largest bouquet available, holding them out to her. He had a slightly crooked smile on his face, and she felt that familiar bouncy warm feeling in her stomach.  
  
Blushing as she accepted them, she knew that life was definitely much better down here.  
  
They were just moving to the next stall when a man streaked out of nowhere. Barrelling into Mimi, he knocked her down to the ground. While relatively unhurt, the close contact let Mimi see exactly what he looked like. And he looked almost identical to Matt. The only difference she could see was a paper-thin scar tracing down his left cheek. As he ran he was carrying a red moneybag. As Matt offered a hand to help her up, she saw a middle aged man chasing down the same path as the thief had taken, and turning to gaze up the street she saw an old lady dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief while being consoled by a younger woman. She heard voices everywhere, some comparing stories and others talking of getting in the guards.  
  
But only one voice snapped her out of her daze.  
  
"Mimi... Mimi, are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he? Mimi can you hear me?"  
  
Matt's concerned face wavered in front of Mimi's eyes. His left hand caressed her cheek, trying worriedly to get a reaction out of her.  
  
"Oh, Matt... yes, yes I am perfectly fine."  
  
Matt's concern largely evaporated, and a cheeky grin appeared.  
  
"You have some luck, sweetheart. Every bad thing that could ever happen to you does."  
  
Mimi smiled at this. "Yes... sometimes it certainly does appear that way."  
  
She took his hand and stood up. Dusting herself off, the rest of the group materialised around her. She supposed they had been there the whole time, but she had only had eyes for Matt. Sora handed her the bouquet, which had been knocked out of her hands when the man had crashed into her, and Mimi noticed a few of them checking her over for wounds.  
  
She laughed, a sound like tinkling bells that reached Matt's heart every time. "Truly, I am absolutely fine. He just shocked me."  
  
Matt paused, then nodded. "Let's keep moving then."  
  
He had barely stepped out onto the street when there was a cry.  
  
"There he is, officer!"  
  
Before Matt knew what was happening, three men in the guard uniform had run out from a side alley. The largest one grabbed Matt and pulled his arms behind his back. He pulled handcuffs out of his belt loop and proceeded to try and catch Matt's wrists in them as Matt struggled against him. Mimi, as much as she wanted to help him, shrunk back and pulled her hood over her face.  
  
"Struggling won't help you now, you scum." The guard said, roughly pushing Matt. "Did you really think you could get away with armed robbery? Did you? You are despicable, you know that? What did that little old lady ever do to you to deserve such treatment?"  
  
Matt, never good with authority figures, swore at the guard who was till trying to overpower him. "You stupid fucks... I never did anything. Do you see any weapon? Do you see anything that I could have stolen?"  
  
The two younger guards that were on either side of the large one looked at each other in uncertainty. Maybe the boy was in fact innocent? But the one who was still trying to get handcuffs on Matt was not swayed.  
  
"Stashed them. You think you're so smart, well you are not going to outsmart me."  
  
Matt kicked out at his captor. "Asshole. Outsmarting you would be easy for a worm."  
  
TK, worried about how the guard would respond to this, pushed to the front of their group, who had all up until now been watching in horror, unable to speak. "He's innocent," the young boy cried. "The guy who did it just looked like Matt. He ran that way."  
  
Looking momentarily in the direction TK was pointing, the guard then turned back to sneer at him.  
  
"Do I look that stupid? You two are in this together! You even look alike, for goodness sake! I have no reason to take you in as well, so don't give me one!"  
  
Sora, who was standing next to TK, then spoke up. "TK's right... Matt never did anything. He was here the whole time... buying flowers."  
  
The guard snorted harshly. "Some alibi. Forgive me for not believing you." He then turned to Matt, having finally got both his wrists into the cuffs. "You're coming with me now, and you won't be coming back for... well let's just say a very, very long time."  
  
Finally Mimi could take no more. She forced her way through the crowd that was watching this arrest and cried, "Let him go now!"  
  
The guard looked up and laughed.  
  
Mimi, now truly angry, repeated, "I demand you to let him go now! I order it!"  
  
Still laughing, he replied, "Oh yeah, you order it? Who am I answering to exactly? Street mouse?"  
  
Biting her lip for only a second, Mimi pulled her hood down. "No. Princess of Celestria."  
  
There was a second of shocked silence before the guards bent into a bow. From his servile position one of the young guards managed to mumble, "Princess... I had no idea... we had no idea. We are infinitely sorry... if you say he's innocent then we must assume he is innocent."  
  
"Please don't take away our jobs, Princess," the other added. "I have a wife and a kid to think about."  
  
Mimi, seeming to glow with regal power, said, "You shall keep your jobs and I shall say no more about this incident, provided you let Matt free this instant and do not mention to the king and queen that I was ever here."  
  
The largest guard, straightening up a little, had a look of dawning comprehension in his eyes. "No, Princess. You must come with us."  
  
Mimi, though internally panicked, let none of this show. "I do not think so. You will unhand Matt and let the both of us live our own lives without your intervention."  
  
The guard smiled sardonically. "Either you will come with us, or this boy will. And let me tell you, your room in the castle is much more pleasant than the dungeon this scoundrel will rot in."  
  
Mimi felt herself droop. She had lost. The royal stance she had not a moment ago fell around her like shattered glass. For the first time she let her glance fall on Matt. He looked confused and angry, but more than anything else he looked hurt. When Mimi tried to catch his eye, he looked away. She knew her own eyes were misting over as she walked slowly towards the three guards, as if in a dream. Behind her she could hear the shocked whisperings of her group and the spectators.  
  
On his word, as soon as Mimi reached the guard, he turned the key in the handcuffs and Matt was free. Without looking at her, he moved back to the group. She looked over at them.  
  
"Mimi... you're a... princess?" Joe still could not comprehend the situation.  
  
Mimi nodded sadly. "I am so sorry..." she turned to face TK alone. "I am so terribly, terribly sorry."  
  
And with not another word she guards turned her around and they began walking towards the castle.

* * *

What did you think? Sucks to be Mimi, hey? Anyway, I want to get the 100 reviews for this fic, and I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE to update again until it reaches that mark. It's not that far away... won't you help me reach my goal?  
  
_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_  
  
35 percent of the people who use personal ads are already married.


	14. Pools of Sorrow

WOW, an UPDATE! I know I said I'd update at 100 and I didn't until 109, but I have to say I didn't think I'd get as many reviews as quickly as I did. And I did have huge exams that needed to be out of the way first. And what's important is that I updated in the end, right? Admittedly, it's a bit of a filler chapter, but it's all necessary before I can continue with the actual plot. 

Reviewers Who Need a Mention:

CeruleanStar- Way to lay on the guilt trip girly! But you were right, I should have updated sooner. Blame school. School is evil.

Meigen- It's technically an allusion, not a rip off. But in all honesty, I only meant Mimi's revelation to be like Jasmine's. Any other similarities are coincidences. I haven't even seen the movie in years. But somehow I doubt Aladdin (being a Disney character) would swear at his captors the way Matt did.

And of course a general THANK YOU to mimatogirlchicken, dragen545, Xymi Angel Ghost, taidigimon, kitty-kat allie, SWTxCANDY, Aoi senshi, Eva, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Genna, ChilD of SinceritY and paochicute. I really appreciate you taking the time to review.

--!--

Mimi was dragged through the streets, the chief of guards never letting go of her wrist, not even for a second. People turned to stare. Mimi understood why. How often do you see a missing princess be apprehended and then forcibly directed back to the palace by the police? She knew rumours would be rife by that evening. 

She turned to one of the younger guards. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, almost being pulled over for halting for a split second.

He looked to the ground, unwilling to answer. The chief took the liberty instead, smiling sardonically.

"This is our job, princess."

They had arrived at the shuttle that would take them to the castle. The chief's grip around her wrist tightened further, anticipating an attempted escape. Mimi winced as she replied, "I was informed that the king and queen had not released the information of my absence."

Smiling again as he pushed her into the shuttle, almost knocking her to her knees, he said somewhat cryptically, "Those who needed to know, knew. Those who didn't need to know, didn't."

The door of the shuttle was slammed shut and locked by one of the younger guards. Both of the two subordinates places themselves between Mimi and the exit, and it was only then that the chief let go of her wrist. Mimi rubbed the red ring that had appeared from his excess force. Her thoughts flashed back to that day trekking up Mount Theisa. After Matt had saved her from falling she'd had a red ring around her wrist also.

Comparisons are odious.

Mimi sat back on the plush blue velvet seat. She wasn't going to try to escape. It would be futile anyway. A hot flush rose from her stomach to her throat and stinging tears came to her eyes. She should have known running away would get her nowhere. She should have known it was a hopeless folly. She should have realised how useless dreams were, and how foolish she had been to have one. She gazed out of the window. They were going to be arriving soon. She would have to forget her ideas of freedom. Forget her ideas of friendship.

Forget Matt.

The impossible task that would have to be undertaken if she were going to accept her lot in life. Mimi sighed, willing the tears to stay back. She couldn't let the guards see her cry. The hardest part of life was living it. Especially when it was a life haunted by memories of something better.

She felt the shuttle shudder beneath her. They were coming to a halt. Panic flooded Mimi as the two young guards unlocked and opened the door before jumping out. She had nowhere to run. The shuttle always stopped within the castle walls. She stood slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. Unfortunately the chief of guards put an end to this by shoving her hard between the shoulder blades, pushing her towards the door. After almost falling through, she stepped out. The sun disappeared behind a cloud just as she did so. The corners of her mouth twitched a fraction of a millimetre upwards. Even the weather was on her side.

The chief of guards took her arm again. She pulled away.

"I know very well where I must go. Please keep your hands off me."

Looking surprised at her assertiveness, he nonetheless let her go. Mimi walked with her chin up, looking much more confident than she felt, with the air of someone bravely marching forth to meet their doom.

Mimi was breathing fast as she approached the throne room. She could hear footsteps behind her. She supposed the guards were trailing her, ensuring she reached the correct destination. She wouldn't look back to check, though. Looking back was not an option.

She pushed through the great wooden doors. As she had expected, her mother and father were each sitting in their respective thrones. Her mother was sipping something and her father was deeply engrossed in some book or other. Mimi steeled herself, then strode up to them. She could still feel the guards' presence behind her. But she wouldn't be deterred. She knew her duty. She reached the steps that led up to the three thrones. She curtsied.

"My king… my queen."

The king put his book down carefully, so as not to lose his page. He had a look on his face that suggested he was anticipating a particularly ugly scene. The queen, on the other hand, screeched at the sight of her daughter and threw her hands around, sending her drink soaring.

"Princess… look at your clothes! _Your clothes!_ They're all _dirty!_ And _ripped!_ Oh, in the name of all things holy!" She paused for a moment; head in her hands, looking significantly rattled, then continued in a slightly calmer voice. "Guards, you may leave now. And for goodness sake, find Princess Mimi's attendants and tell them to prepare a bath and some decent clothes for her."

As soon as the guards left, the king spoke. In stark contrast to his wife's high pitched squealing, he had a calm, low, serene voice.

"Well, Princess Mimi, my daughter. You have been returned to us at last. This is excellent news for which we are most grateful. You may now, of course, go and have that bath and get dressed so that your mother is satisfied."

Mimi wavered. They were letting her off so easily. This was not like them. She was so tempted to leave. To just have that bath and then crawl into a corner somewhere and forget everything. But she couldn't.

"Why… why did you not inform anybody of my absence?" she asked before quailing a little.

Her mother looked shocked. "Princess, do use your common sense! Think of the panic that would ensue if the public thought you had left us! We'd be facing a revolution the likes of which have not been seen in ten years!"

Being so young, Mimi only had very vague memories of that uprising. She remembered it taking place so fast Celestria didn't even have time to mobilise their troops for support. She remembered that everyone in the royal family had been massacred. They never even found the bodies of the royal children. She supposed it made sense to avoid something like that. She bowed her head, bending to her mother's silent will. She would be quiet. She would return to being just another ornament in the palace. Like another porcelain doll, made for style and not substance. Easily broken.

"Yes, my queen. I should have known you were acting for the greater good. I shall take my leave of you now."

She dipped into a low curtesy before turning to leave the room. Hot tears prickled behind her eyes, threatening to spill over. All was lost. It must be her destiny just to live within closed walls and let whatever potential she had trickle away. Just to live alone in the shadow of love and joy.

She could feel her bottom lip trembling. But she had reached her attendants, and she would never let them see her cry. They would fuss and fuss over her and never give her a minute's peace or time alone.

Erin, the head attendant, bowed to Mimi before speaking. "Come, Princess. Your bath is drawn."

The four other attendants followed Erin's lead and bowed before leading Mimi to her bathroom. Mimi felt guiltier than ever at the sight of this bathroom. It was larger than a lot of the peasant's houses. A white marble bath the size of a large pond lay in the middle, filled to the top with steaming hot water. Everything was adorned with scattered rose petals of every colour, and from the scent of the room, rose essential oil laced the water.

Her attendants politely turned away as Mimi disrobed and slowly descended into the water. She sat amongst the floating petals, the steam and heady scent making her sleepy. She sighed, sinking herself in until only her nose and higher saw over the roses. Closing her eyes, she could feel the water as it rippled around her. She stilled as one of her attendants began to carefully wash her hair, gently removing the knots as she worked. Mimi just let her continue. There was no point rebelling against any of this. It was her lot in life. She had to accept it, learn to like it for what it was.

Eventually the bathing ritual was complete. She was clean. Her attendants turned away once more as she climbed gracefully from the bathtub. Drying herself quickly with a towel thicker than many peasants' winter blankets, she stood, waiting for her attendants to bring her clothes over. To her mild surprise, they presented her with her nightdress, a floor-length item of fine, lacy material. It was more extravagant than many of the townspeople would wear out.

Mimi mentally chastised herself. She would have to stop making these comparisons if she were going to be content with her lifestyle. She turned instead to the attendant who was holding her nightclothes.

Taking the garment and slipping it over her head, she asked, "Why am I dressed to retire at such an early hour?"

Another attendant approached Mimi with soft silk slippers and a matching dressing gown. "We were informed just now that the queen thought it would be for the best if you went to bed early today and had a chance to relax… recuperate from the stress you have been under."

Mimi grimaced as she took the slippers and gown. Nothing could ever stress her more than her family and her natural lifestyle. When she was with Matt and the others all her troubles had dissipated. Matt had made everything all right. She was safe with him. Happy with him. There had been something special between them, some light that had cast no shadows. Ever so briefly, when with him, she had lived under the sun. Without him the sun was eclipsed and she was living in the dark. And she had no hope of leaving it.

She thought back to when she was caught. He looked so hurt. His eyes showed confusion, disappointment, but most of all, pain. He didn't know what was happening. He deserved to know. After the joy he'd given her it wasn't fair to leave him without explanation.

Heading for her living quarters, Mimi stopped again by the throne room's grand doors. She had to ask. There was no question as to its necessity. And she had to somehow summon the courage to do it now, not leave it until all chance had passed. She pushed on the doors.

Her mother and father seemed shocked to see her again. Good, Mimi told herself, take advantage of that.

"King, Queen, I have one favour I wish to ask of you. I wish to see the people I… stayed with… one last time. This is not too much to ask. They kept me safe for the time I was not protected within these walls. Shielded me against the people in this world who would have leapt at the chance to capture the princess of a township as prosperous as this. They need to know that no danger has befallen me. And I need closure on them. If I am to remain in this castle forever then I need one last meeting with my… friends… to set everything in order." She paused. "It can be done here if you are afraid of me running again."

Mimi did not entirely expect her parents to allow this. It just did not seem characteristic. The look on her mother's face attested to this. It was one of sheer disbelief, as if Mimi had just slapped her. But to her great surprise and delight, she saw her father nod.

"Yes. You must have made acquaintances in your time away. Both they and you deserve one last meeting, to get everything settled and smoothed out. It is our duty as royalty to maintain good relations at all times. Give your mother and I their names and location and we shall arrange everything." One glance at his wife made him amend his words slightly. "I shall, at any rate."

Mimi felt like skipping. A small victory was a victory nonetheless. And she'd have one last chance to make Matt understand. To calm his hurt. Knowing he was in pain was like a thousand hot knives in her heart, and she would never be able to move on with such feelings holding her back. And neither could he.

--!--

The next chapter will be better, I promise. Now, all of you, click that little box down there that says "review." Or I'll eat your souls… I'll update again at 125 reviews or thereabouts.

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

Clouds fly higher during the day than at night.


	15. Once More, With Feeling

Hello all you faithful readers! It hasn't been that long since I last updated, so I DON'T have to do the obligatory apology intro. For the bloody FIRST TIME EVER! Celebrates with the appropriate amount of alcohol. Anyway, I know I didn't get the 125 reviews I asked for (hang your heads in SHAME all of you, except those who reviewed who I love and adore and perform ritualistic dances in the name of) but I figured, hey, I'm a nice girl, I'll update anyway. It ain't a long chapter, but hopefully you'll like it just the same! Catch the FF9 reference (hereby disclaiming the ownership of Final Fantasy 9 or any of the Final Fantasy series)

----

Matt stood in a grand marble hall. Huge, richly decorated pillars rose towards the sky. Opulent tapestries lined the walls and a finely woven red and silver rug ran the length of the cold stone floor. This was the ground floor of the Celestria castle, where many celebrations had taken place in the past, and many more celebrations would take place in the future.

This was no celebration.

Matt leant back against one of the pillars and shut his eyes tight. It was only a few hours ago that a palace guard had arrived where the theatre troupe had been working. She had informed the seven that Princess Mimi has called a Royal Attendance. And that they were required to show up.

None of them knew what this meant, but they all knew very well that they must go. It was a Hobson's choice. So they had quickly packed up what they had been working on, and had followed the young guard through the streets to the shuttle.

And now here Matt was. Faced by all the splendour anyone could ever want. Faced with the kind of life he'd never have. Faced with everything that had broken him. If it weren't for this he could still have Mimi by his side. If her life had not been so out of the ordinary… if she hadn't been so out of the ordinary… he could still be with her. Enjoying her laugh, her smile. Basking in the light she exuded. Observing her grace and beauty incomparable. Admiring her poise and cool elegance. He should have known she was not just another street kid.

He should have known better. Maybe if he had, this wouldn't be the very last time he'd be seeing her.

And that was a hard concept to face.

A light noise drew his attention. At the far end of the hall there was a stage, set about a metre higher than the rest of the room. When royal functions were being held, Matt supposed that was where the royal family sat. Separated from the rest of society. Quite literally emphasising the fact they were above the rest of society.

But up there now, a door was creaking. Four palace guards entered onto the stage and positioned themselves at the front of the stage. They were acting as a fence; a barrier to keep the filth away from their most precious Princess. In case the Princess let go of common sense long enough to want to be near them again.

Matt pushed himself off the pillar in anticipation. He barely even realised his feet were moving him towards the stage. It was if he was floating. He was going to see her. He was going to see her again. For the last time.

A terribly sadness washed over him as the Princess entered onto the stage. She seemed more perfect than ever as she looked down to them. He was irresistibly drawn to her. So close that the guards were getting worried. Not they needed to be. He'd do nothing. He knew his place.

She was wearing a long strapless periwinkle blue silk dress. Ridiculously more elaborate than the clothes he remembered her wearing when with them. The top was fitted, with a crisp white lace inlay, and the huge silk skirt billowed out from that. The skirt was made from overlay after overlay, each cris-crossing the last diagonally. Each overlay was trimmed with more lace, as was the neckline. Her little feet were enclosed in matching periwinkle slippers. Her long wavy chestnut hair was clean and soft, set perfectly under a silver coronet. The outfit was not one you could ever get dirty. Not one you'd go mountain climbing in. Not one you'd wear when painting a set. But then, Matt thought Mimi would never be allowed to do any of those sorts of things ever again.

So this is what she is used to, Matt thought. This is her life. Every new shade of luxury he took in was like a new burning knife through his heart. He couldn't even look at her any more.

She coughed a little to clear her throat, then raised her voice.

"I appreciate you all taking the time to come here today. There are, of course, some last minute items of business I must address with you."

She drew a shaky breath. Though on first glance she looked calm, collected and unflappable little fissures were appearing in the brittle façade. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hands trembled as she clasped and unclasped them. Signs of weakness.

"First of all, I should very much like to thank you all from the very bottom of my heart. You took me in with no more than a name, and cared for me when I needed it. You gave me no conditions, merely the genuine decency of your souls. This will not be forgotten. Secondly, I believe it goes without saying that I shall… shall not be… accompanying you on your adventures any longer. It is simply no longer feasible. But as you were so very good to me for so long, both my parents and I wished you received something for your services. Name what you desire and we shall do our best to provide you with it."

The only thing Matt wanted from Mimi was Mimi herself. But he couldn't say that. He didn't think he could even speak at all. All he was capable of doing was staring fixedly at the floor.

Tai took his stead. "We don't need anything from you, Mimi." He replied simply.

"I… We can give you financial aid, or…"

"Mimi, you don't need to pay us for taking you in. It was our honour and pleasure to have you with us. As our friend."

He had hit on the magic word. Mimi's voice cracked as she spoke again. "If you are all absolutely certain…"

"We are, Mimi." Sora said with a note of finality that none of the other group members could have mustered. "But thank you all the same. It was a kind offer… You look beautiful today, by the way."

Izzy nodded and Joe added, "Radiant, even."

"We'll miss you, Mimi." Kari said, unshed tears glittering in her eyes. They all knew that even in the little while Mimi had been a member of their group, she had felt like family.

"It isn't ever going to be the same without you." TK looked similarly sad. Mimi knew it was for both he and his brother.

"We wish you all the happiness and luck for this life, Mimi. We're only sorry we can't have you around any more." Tai was doing a good job as stand-in leader, wrapping things up the way Matt would have, if he'd been able to say even one word.

A few moments of silence passed. Everyone was waiting for Matt to say something. Some kind of goodbye. Something that would allow him to leave her here and move on with his life. But there was nothing. He just continued to determinedly avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

Eventually Sora had to speak up. "Matt… don't you have anything to say?"

Every eye in the room was on Matt. Again. "… No." He muttered to his feet.

Some more nervous and uncomfortable silence passed before Mimi took command of the situation. "He need not say a word. I know this is… difficult."

Matt's head shot up and he gave her an angry look. She was giving him pity. He didn't want her pity. If he had her pity now then maybe all they ever had was pity. Maybe he had thought he was in love, when really all it had been was a rich, beautiful, perfect princess taking pity on a poor homeless boy. That was not how Matt wanted to remember it. That was not how Matt wanted Mimi to remember him. When all it could be was a memory.

One of the guards spoke for the first time. "Princess, you need to wrap this up. You have other commitments too, you remember."

Mimi nodded, feeling the hot ball of sadness rise in her throat and the tears forming behind her eyes. "Matt…" she whispered to herself, before addressing the rest of the room. "Very well. It was excellent to see you all again. I trust that if you should need anything, you will come here. Now I… I must take my leave. I… I shall miss you greatly. Farewell."

There was a murmur of goodbyes as Mimi turned to leave the room. She glanced around once more, over the life she wanted, then proceeded for the door, facing the life she had to have. There's never an escape, so why even try? Looking out over the group she had once called her friends, her eyes locked with Matt's.

His eyes were full of the pain she herself felt taking her over. But still he remained silent. Lest he see the tears falling freely, Mimi hurried out of the room.

A few moments passed before anyone could say a word. They all were staring at the door through which Mimi had left the room. The door through which she'd left their lives. Sora eventually broke the silence.

"Why didn't you say anything to her?" she demanded to know. "She was waiting for you to say something."

Matt paused a moment before answering, a note of guilt heavy in his voice. "I wanted to. Really, I tried…"

"So? What happened?" TK was curious too.

"I… I didn't know what I could say. On the way here I was getting a whole speech ready. Something I could say to give us both closure: 'Hey, Princess, how are you? You look good. Oh well, it was nice meeting you, but all good things come to an end, right? Good luck and have a nice life. Bye!' … But it would have been a lie. How could I lie to her? I couldn't do it. I couldn't pretend I didn't care. I just… I just couldn't do it. That's not how I feel at all. That's not how I feel… at all."

----

So, you like? I hope I didn't use the FF9 tones too strongly… Review please! I'll update again at 140 or thereabouts.

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

Mr Potato Head was the first toy ever advertised on TV 


	16. Barfly Blues

Hey all, I'm UPDATING again! I'll warn you in advance, this is pretty much just a filler chapter, and it isn't crucial to the plot. If you don't have time to read it, you won't be missing an awful lot. But there are some things I've written AGES ago and I wanted to use them here. Oh, and a little bit of foreshadowing, if you can guess what it is. It's kind of obscure, I think.

Anyways, now comes the time to thank my much loved and highly esteemed reviewers.

**LiLbUNniI** – I actually speak French (well, un peu anyway), so I really appreciated your review. It was a great change!

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff** – I'm glad you like my useless facts! And as for making you feel superior to everyone else you know, well, why else would I be posting them? I find them all over the place. Some are just things people have told me, some are things I read about. Useless information is everywhere! And thank you, truly, for your encouragement. It made me very happy.

**MiniMoose** – 178 is close enough, lol. And the chocolate chip cookies and milk? Loving it. I shall never refuse good food when it is offered me. And I'm very, very pleased that you think this story is so good.

**Naiana** – I never thought my stories would be the kind that people had to finish before being able to sleep; I couldn't imagine my writing ever having that power. But it makes me very, very happy to hear that it does. At least over one person, anyway.

**Mrs.Ishida-to-you** – You, my dear friend, are a very dedicated reviewer. But I love you for it. Thanks so much for all your kind words.

And even if I didn't mention you specifically, know that I love you for taking the time to give me some feedback. I only write for you.

And now, on with the show… I mean story.

------

Matt sat in the corner of a dark and dingy underground bar. He hadn't gone back to work with the others after their meeting with Mimi. He couldn't face it yet. The others hadn't pushed him; one look at the depression slashed across his face, eclipsing his features, had been enough for them. He had instead gone on a search for the worst bar in the Entertainment District, in order to drown his sorrows in an appropriate setting. And he had found it here. The tables were scratched and stained with something that looked suspiciously like blood. The bar stools were uneven and shook as if they were likely to fall apart at any moment. The room was dimly lit from one broken candelabra hanging from the ceiling. Shadows lurked in all the corners, various liquids and foodstuffs washed across the floor, and the smell was so rank that when Matt had entered, it had hit him like a brick wall.

But no matter how bad the setting was, the clientele were even worse. Big, beefy men escorting long legged, bony women with big hair. The men dressed in leather and decorated themselves with numerous piercings and tattoos. The women dressed in very little and decorated themselves with an inch of make-up. The men carried large jugs of beer and the women had shots of brightly coloured alcohol. Nobody ever put down their glass, as if afraid someone would poison it. The men played pool and threw darts, while the women tottered on their high heels giggling. Any of them looked ready to kill if something went even slightly awry. This was not the sort of pub that a person with any class or dignity should under normal circumstances ever hope to visit.

But Matt, hurting, wronged and irrational, sat at his corner table with his bottles of alcohol, just wishing one of those men would approach him. All he wanted was a good fight. All he wanted was to vent his feelings on some unsuspecting fool. But none seemed interested. Matt figured a little more disappointment in his life wasn't anything too special.

A half-written letter lay in front of him on the table.

_My Princess, Mimi_, it read. _I miss you. I miss you more than word can wield the matter. Every little while I forget the state of everything and wonder where you are, why you aren't here beside me. Then I remember. You aren't here. You can't ever be here. And the world crashes down around me. I think of you not being here with me and my heart breaks, and a little bit of my dies inside. But my heart and insides are selfish. I know what we had can never be again, and that you must live your life in the manner you were born to. I don't want you to suffer in the shade of memory forever. Forget me. It's what's best for you. And all I want is for you to be happy. I, however, will hold you in my heart for eternity, though I can't hold you in my arms… _

Matt hadn't known how to finish. He didn't want to finish. Finishing it meant ending what they had, whatever it was. Finishing the letter, saying his goodbyes, meant he was recognising that they would never be together. He didn't want to give up hope.

But the light of hope seemed dimmer every minute…

He slammed down another empty bottle, leaving it to join its six brothers and sisters. Lifting his gaze to signal to the bartender to bring him another, he saw another blonde head enter the room. A blonde head attached to a boy who was much to young to be in such company. If this had been a bar to care about standards, or indeed the law, he would have been asked to leave. As it was, TK walked with no more hindrance than a couple of leering glances to the corner in which he had spied his older brother.

He sat down opposite Matt, studied his brother's face for a moment, then said, "Matt… I know that you're upset. We all are. But you always told me not to give up hope."

TK's optimism somehow evoked the opposite response from Matt. His drunkenness didn't help anything either. He spiralled further into the depths of despair and agonising pain. "I was wrong." He slurred out, trying to focus on whichever of the three TKs he was seeing was the real one.

"But… with the search for our parents…" TK started, before being rudely cut off by his older brother.

"TK, let me c-c-clarify something for you. Our parents are NOT out there. We've been s-searching for ten years. Don't you think we would have found them by now? They are GONE. Gone, gone, gone. With the wind. Just like her." He almost whispered the last part.

TK was not going to be suppressed. "No." He shook his head fervently. "That can't be true. You always told me to believe…"

Matt hummed as he replied, "I was a fool to believe."

TK looked cross. Matt was deliberately refusing to see any reason, just like always. But he could be just as stubborn as his brother, if he wanted. "But what about the pendant?"

"Probably just some trash." Matt took another large swig of his drink.

"You said it was our ticket to finding Mum and Dad." TK's levelness contrasted strongly with Matt's incoherence.

"Look!" Matt slammed his drink on the table to emphasise his point. "I told you, I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, oh so very wrong."

TK was growing increasingly frustrated, and equally lost for words. There seemed to be nothing that would make Matt see reason. "I… Matt, you always told me never to give up. Now follow your own damn advice. There is still hope. And despite what you say, I know that pendant is the key to it all."

With that, he got off the stool, shot Matt an angry look, and left him alone with his thoughts. Matt, pushing the empty bottles away from him, removed the pendant from around his neck and held it in front of his face. The coin twirled and danced on its string. Was this really what held everything together? Could it really be the deciding factor? Would this small token ever have the power to change the way things were?

He had to know. Once, and for all.

------

Okay then, now that's out of the way, I can continue with the actual plot. Don't worry. The next chapter will be a plot chapter, I PROMISE. In the meantime, while this plot chapter is being written and rewritten and edited and the like, you can all review. Pretty please with sugar on top?

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

The average person's left hand does about 56 percent of the typing.


	17. One Last Thing You Ought to Know

Another chapter up! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter (though that wasn't many of you. Cue evil look). I really wanted to do something for you, because as I was writing, I was thinking that you're the people keeping me going. I've decided upon writing little roles for you, kind of a name-dropping thing, so that you feel special when you read. I'll warn you, you aren't all in THIS chapter, but keep your eyes peeled.

And so on and so forth.

--!--

Mimi hadn't left her room in three days. She didn't eat, didn't sleep well. Her nights were spent tossing and turning, haunted with nightmares of memories. No matter how hard she fought remembrance during the day, memories would always come flooding back during the night. The fourth day after her return, she was lying on her bed, face amongst the pillows. Wearing only a thin, dirtied silk slip undergarment, Princess Mimi had metamorphosed from happy, lively and exuberant to melancholy and depressed. She no longer even had the energy to dress herself, which worried her attendants to no end.

One such attendant, by the name of Kirie, chanced an entry into Princess Mimi's chambers. Upon seeing the young princess lying face down on her bed, her only movement the uneven rise and fall of her chest that accompanied each silent sob, she tentatively asked, "Princess? Princess, what's wrong?"

Mimi didn't answer for a while. When she finally did, her voice was hoarse and choked with tears. She didn't look up from the pillows. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked the nervous attendant. "That kind of wonderful, beautiful love that builds a whole new world around you? A perfect, glittering world where pain and hate do not exist, and all that is there is the happiness and joy that your partner brings to you? And you almost do not want to be a part of that world, because you are so scared it will not live up to your expectations, or something will go wrong and it will all be torn away from under you? But at the same time, you are hopelessly drawn to it, and all you want to do is wrap yourself in it? Embrace it with all you have?"

The poor attendant had no idea how to answer. "I'm engaged…" She tried. "To one of the kitchen staff."

Mimi had to will herself not to break into noisy, unbecoming tears yet again. Love was so easy for everyone else. But she steeled herself to continue. "Now, imagine all that world crumbling around you. That is how I feel. It is not pleasant."

Kirie was still struggling for the appropriate words of consolation, when another entered the room.

"You may leave now." Liliana, Queen of Celestria said. While worded as a suggestion, her authoritarian tone of voice clearly indicated a command. As Kirie curtsied hurriedly and ran off, Mimi slowly and weakly turned herself to face her mother.

"Mother?" She asked, surprised to see the queen moving gracefully towards the bed, the attendant having shut the bedroom door behind her. She was dressed, as always, to the nines, today featuring a long, lacy, ornate mint green silk dress with at least five petticoats underneath. Even her hair was perfect as she sat down lightly at the end of Mimi's bed.

"Princess… daughter… Mimi." Liliana was usually so refined and articulate when speaking. Mimi had never seen her looking nervous before. It was a strange sensation.

"What is it that you want, my queen?" Mimi was slightly suspicious.

The queen refused to meet Mimi's eyes as she spoke. "As Princess, you are aware of the… royal obligations."

Mimi fell back onto her pillows. This was going to be about some pointless dinner outing, or public appearance. Mimi really couldn't make herself care. Actually, she was angry. Couldn't her mother see that she was upset? Couldn't she see that Mimi did not want to be a part of the outside world again just yet? She couldn't face it.

"Yes, Mother, I am aware of the royal social prerogatives." She replied tiredly, but with an icy bite in her voice.

"Then…" Liliana was choosing her words very carefully. "You know that a princess, such as yourself, must be married to a prince…"

Mimi didn't trust herself to speak. But she couldn't stop the thoughts flying through her mind.

__

YES! I know! I know, I know, I know! What do you think has ruined my LIFE? I am completely cognisant of the fact I must forget love and marry for bloodline! What does she expect me to do? Run off with a peasant boy? Not again. I've learned my lesson. It can only end in heartache…

Hot tears stung her already red eyes. Matt…

"Before her 17th birthday." Her mother finished.

The tears dissipated as Mimi shot up from amongst the pillows. Her lethargy was gone in a flash of fury and incomprehension. "What?" She asked in a wavering voice of very forced calm. "What did you just say? Why was I not informed of this before now?"

Liliana cringed. Another sign of weakness that Mimi had never seen before. She was usually such a strong leader. What was it about her that made the queen so uncomfortable, Mimi wondered.

"Well… your father and I never felt the need to bring it up. The boy you were betrothed to… there is no easy way to say this… died in a horrific revolution. You were so young, we did not feel we could tell you. You never even knew you were affianced. After his untimely death, we decided against searching for a replacement. We thought that we might let you make the decision for yourself. Whomever you decided was worthy."

Mimi's angry features softened, her eyes shining with hope. Was her mother actually permitting her to find herself a partner? Her own choice? Someone she honestly cared for? Maybe her parents loved her after all. Mimi tried to study Liliana's face, but the queen's eyes were on the floor.

"However…" She began.

Mimi was almost sick with disappointment. She felt her insides shrivel and her throat tighten. She honestly felt as if a dagger had been plunged through her chest.

"After the recent… unpleasantness… your father, our executive council, and myself of course have come to the decision that you should indeed be subject to this stipulation. While it was difficult to find a prince of suitable age and location for you, we finally found a candidate. You shall marry Prince Ken of Lochney by the end of this month."

Mimi was outraged. How dare they decide upon this atrocity? Especially without consulting her. Doubly especially during her grieving period. Couldn't she at least have some time? When everything had suddenly gone from so wonderful to so awful. It was just so unfair to expect this of her now, on top of all else.

"Why?" Was the major question that seemed to shout out all the others in her head.

The queen was silent for a moment, apparently trying to sting together the right words. "Well, Mimi, we did it for you. We thought that perhaps if you were settled down and had some… stability in your life, that it might help you."

__

How will it help? How could this possibly help in a million years? You think I have become a shameful wild child, and that this will force me to be your good little Mimi once more. That's all this is!

Mimi was so full of rage that her mouth would form no words.

Her mother was not blind. She could see her daughter was paper white and shaking with anger. She tried to find words to calm her. "Please, Mimi. I know an arranged marriage sounds antiquated and simply dreadful to you, but you are young, and Ken is a great man. You can make something of it. I am sure you can. After all, your father and I did."

Mimi still wanted to scream. And cry. And yell horrible obscenities at her mother, demanding the arrangement be cancelled. But she knew she was already defeated. There was no point. There never was. Once Liliana decided upon something, that was it. There was no argument.

"Whatever, mother. I don't care. Organise my fucking life any way you like. It's pretty obvious that's what you want, and let's face it; I screwed everything over well and truly when I tried to take things into _my own_ hands. And, truth be told, I really don't give a shit any more."

Mimi's vulgar language hit the queen like a lightning bolt. Liliana, looking absolutely shocked, simply nodded and stood to leave.

"I knew… I knew you would see sense, and I am glad you did so sooner rather than later. I shall send word to Queen Misha and inform her of your decision so that we may commence planning as soon as possible."

--!--

Yes, I am leaving you hanging about the Matt thing. A little suspense never hurt anyone. I will say that those who have taken guesses about where his character is going are getting mighty close. But I shan't speak any more about THAT.

Oh, and note the insertion of names in this chapter.

Mrs.Ishida-to-you became Misha, Queen of Lochney (Arrangement of letters in your screen name, because I didn't know your real name)

Malkavian Kirie Croiff became Kirie, the unfortunate attendant (Also from your screen name because I didn't know your real name)

I would love to write little cameos for my more devoted reviewers, as a bribe to review more often, so look out for them in the remaining chapters. This is of course unless you specifically ask me not to. They may be in my other stories though, if they don't fit here. I have to say, they'd be easier to write if I knew what name you'd like to go by though.

Anyway, review. Won't update until 165.

__

Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular

"Typewriter" is the longest word in the English language that can be made using the letters in only one row of the keyboard.


	18. Behind the Curtain of the Pantomime

Lots of thanks to those who reviewed. Didn't get to 165 like I hoped, but what can I do? Anyway, I only just realised how funny it was that I was pairing Mimi with _KEN_ of all people. They're like, the original odd couple! But he was the only male character that worked for me and what I wanted to do with him. You'll see where I'm going with it soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Ever After, but I do own a lemon drop. Don't sue, or you'll get my lemon drop and that's about it.

And ONWARDS, WATSON!

-----

Mimi was sitting at her dressing table. The reflection that stared back from the mirror was a mess. Hair wasn't brushed and had taken the appearance of a bird's nest. Eyes, red with tears, had huge purple bags beneath them from lack of sleep. The whole face had taken on a sunken gauntness from not eating. She was dressed only in her simplest nightgown, which was rumpled and looked to have been worn day in day out for quite some time. All in all, she looked on the verge of death. Mimi wondered what would be on her tombstone. Hopefully something along the lines of: _She died of a broken heart_.

Sitting on the table in front of Mimi was her tiara. She tore her eyes from her reflection to glare at it. Such an intricate piece of jewellery. Interlacing strands of silver wire dotted with star shaped flowers, studded with larger crosses formed of four open flowers around a cental disk. In the centre of each flower was a diamond. So many people would kill to have it, hold it, own it. But to Mimi, it seemed like this tiara was the cause of all her problems. This one item symbolised all she could ever be in life. She picked it up and gingerly placed it on her head. She couldn't make it sit right. Perfect. She carefully removed it from her tangled mess of hair, took one more look at it, then hurled it against the wall before leaning forward into her hands, sobbing. It hit the door, splintering into several small pieces, just seconds before it was opened.

The maid who had opened the door waited cautiously at the door for a moment, then, seeing that Mimi was decent, walked in. Stopping a little way into the room, she curtsied before delivering her message.

"Princess? The Queen requests your audience in the third assembly hall. She says to be there in ten minutes, and to wear something thin. Oh, and she says she wants you to look presentable. Thank you, Princess."

She curtsied again before skittering out of the room. Mimi hadn't even looked up from her hands at her. She knew why she was expected in the third assembly hall. Wedding plans. Her mother had said something about a very highly sought after wedding planner coming to the palace in the near future. Mimi, as usual, had heard her, but her words had failed to register. It was like Mimi was living in a bubble, and nothing that went on outside the bubble made any sense. She raised her eyes to examine that lifeless corpse in the mirror again. Presentable? Her mother must be joking.

Dragging a brush through her hair, Mimi dragged her feet over to her extensive wardrobe. Usually servants dressed her, but recently they had stopped coming. Mimi supposed it was because she had refused to move from her bed for more than a week. Still, it didn't bother her that she had to clothe herself. That way she got to choose what she wore. Today she pulled out a long, black, thinly woven silk dress. It covered her from neck to toe and the colour fitted her mourning state. Of course, as a princess, she didn't own anything ugly. But at least it was suitably plain.

Pulling it over her head, she ran the brush through her hair twice more and looked in the mirror again. A slight improvement. Not vast, but it would have to do. She wasn't wasting any more of her precious energy on beautification. Drifting out of her room, she slowly made her way to the assembly rooms. Each one had a number engraved into a gold plaque that was fixed next to the door. She found 'Three' and tugged on the door handle. If gave, and she let herself in. Her mother was already in there, sitting at the long polished table with a middle-aged man. There were younger women and men dotted around the edge of the room, watching the Queen and the man talk. Mimi moved towards the pair. They had papers strewn across the table in front of them. Designs, plans, costs, pictures; Queen Liliana was studying them all. But her head snapped up as she heard her daughter approach.

"Monsieur Leonard, this is my daughter, Princess Mimi. It is her wedding that you shall be coordinating."

Monsieur Leonard took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle. You, of course, must look at these plans that I have put together, and see if anything takes your fancy. It is your wedding, after all."

Mimi could have burst into tears. She knew he meant well, and it was clear he was a kind man, but he was reminding her of the very worst aspect of her life. That she was being forced into a marriage with a man she had yet to meet over a man who she was sure she loved, and would always love. Even if he didn't love her any more. But of course she couldn't say that, so she gave a slight nod and sat down with them.

Her mother and Leonard conversed at length about every last aspect of the coming wedding. Mimi just spaced out, falling into a dream world where she didn't have to think about this. The attendance, the location, the seating, the decorations, the food, the dress. Occasionally one or the other would show Mimi a picture or a design of something, and Mimi would nod at it, unseeing. She didn't care. This was her mother's event, not her's. Occasionally she heard snippets of what her mother and Leonard were saying, "… Ivory or true white, do you think…" "… Roses are a classic, but I do wonder if they are a little cliché…" "… And the hall will seat all those people…" but she didn't think to say anything herself. She couldn't care less if she floated up the aisle in a white sack with a clichéd bunch of flowers and her guests were on each other's laps. It didn't matter at all, if the man at the altar wasn't Matt. It simply didn't matter at all.

Finally, Mimi noticed that the Queen and the wedding planner had fallen quiet. Leonard was packing away his papers into a leather folder, excepting a few that Liliana held in her hand. When Leonard had everything filed, he turned to Mimi.

"Now, I just need some measurements for the dress, and I'll be on my way." He smiled at her, and little crinkles appeared next to his twinkling grey eyes.

Liliana, who was still brandishing the papers Leonard had left, turned to face him. "You do not require my assistance with this, do you? I should be getting on now. I need to discuss these with my husband before everything falls into place."

Leonard bowed and replied, "Of course, Madam. You are a busy woman. Leave this to my employees and I. We shall get it done."

The queen smiled graciously before hurrying out of the room. Mimi stood like a puppet. No feeling, no will of it's own, just the commands given it by the puppeteer. Leonard fished in his pocket for a measuring tape as Mimi raised her arms. Two of his attendants helped him take her measurements as she stood motionless and silent. When he had finished, Leonard ordered his assistants out of the room.

"I need to speak with the princess in private." He commanded.

Obeying without question, they were soon left alone. Leonard studied her face carefully before speaking.

"If I am not very much mistaken, you are not happy with this wedding." He said, giving her a shrewd look. It was a statement, not a question.

Mimi sighed. "How did you know, Monsieur?" She asked, though she wasn't surprised that he knew. She hadn't put up much of an act otherwise.

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling again. "Most princesses have something to say about every last thing I'm trying to organise. They brim over with excitement and want everything to be perfect. You, on the other hand, didn't say two words. And you had this look, like you were a million miles away. Or at least, you wanted to be. You seem… sad."

For some strange reason, Mimi felt she could trust him. It didn't matter that he was employed by her intrusive mother, or that he was organising the wedding that should never be allowed to happen. Something about his eyes, and his knowing looks, made her tell him the truth.

"That would be because I _am_ sad, and I _do not_ wish for this wedding to happen." But she couldn't shake the deadened tone from her voice. Saying it didn't mean it would change. Or could change.

"Why?"

Mimi trusted this man, but it didn't mean she could tell him everything. It hurt too much. Even thinking it made her ill. So she gave the short, simple version. "I don't love, or even know, the prince I am marrying."

But somehow, this man could guess that there was more to it than that. He studied her face some more and stroked his chin thoughtfully before proclaiming, "There is someone else. You love someone else."

Mimi almost laughed. She didn't know why it was funny, when really it should have been heart breakingly sad to hear such words, to have everything made real, but somehow his astuteness was amusing. Perhaps it was because it was all so awful that all she could do was laugh. All other emotions were dried up. "Yes. You guessed well."

"I have been in this business a very long time, Mademoiselle." He replied with a grin. "It is not so hard to pick one who is love struck. It is written all over their faces… If you don't mind me asking, why are you not with the man that you love? Why do you not marry him?"

Mimi's eyes welled with tears. She couldn't stop them. If only what he proposed was so simple. "A bird may marry a fish, Monsieur," she managed to reply. "But where would they live?"

Leonard smiled sadly as he took one of Mimi's hands in both of his. Giving it a little squeeze, he said softly, "If you have faith, one day he may grow wings."

-----

Yar, review me hearties and I shall update! Yar!

I just felt like talking like a pirate. Don't mind me. But please do review. If you don't then you shall NEVER hear about Matt and what's happening with him. I'll keep you hanging forever! Because I am JUST THAT EVIL. No, not really, but please review anyway. I'm loving how you're all guessing what's coming. Some of you are SO CLOSE, but of course I'm spilling no secrets! I want you to keep reading!

__

Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular

Our eyes are the same size from birth, but our nose and ears never stop growing.


	19. Another Failed Romance

This is just a little feel-good (or bad) chapter that explains why I chose Ken to be Mimi's arranged husband. Enjoy!

-

Prince Ken stood on a pedestal in his chamber, several women clambering all over him. Contorting his limbs this way and that; they took every measurement imaginable and checked colour combinations against his skin tone. He blew some hair out of his eyes as he was hopelessly dragged around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sound of running feet could be heard. Moments later, a breathless Miyako was at the doorway. She looked both distraught and uncertain at the prospect of all the dressmakers in the room.

Prince Ken noticed. "Please," he addressed his attendants. "That is enough for now. I wish to see this maid in private."

Nodding at his wishes, the dressmakers put down their work and left, dipping low as they did so. They dared not disobey a direct order from the royal family. Even if it did seem odd that a prince would want a private audience with a lowly maid. Still, they reasoned, perhaps she brought news of some sort. And, most importantly, it wasn't their place to question why. After the room was completely empty, and the last servant had clicked the door shut behind her, Miyako spoke.

"So it's true then!" She cried. "You _are_ getting married?"

Ken desperately wanted to calm her, but there could be no denying this. "Yes." He replied softly.

"But… but… you don't even know this princess! How can you love her?" Miyako continued hysterically. Tears were beginning to roll down her face, but she did nothing to stop them. Her hands were balled into nervous fists by her sides, and all colour had gone from her face as she pleaded with him.

"I do not," he answered simply. "But it is my duty to marry her. I must do it for my family, and for my town." He sounded as if he didn't even believe himself.

Miyako left her place at the door, running towards him at full speed. Throwing her arms around him, she looked up into his deep blue eyes. "But… I love you. How can you ignore that? We are in love! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Ken looked away. He couldn't lose himself in her violet eyes. Not now. There would be no turning back. He had to stay strong, stay away from temptation. "Miyako…" There was such yearning in his voice, it was almost a groan. "I… I can not give you false hope. It would be doing both you and I an injustice. We both knew this would happen one day. We both know this could not work. We both knew this _would not_ work."

Miyako dropped her gaze to the clothes she was wearing. Old. Worn. With a messy apron tied clumsily over the top. Flour marks dusted the back of her skirt from where she had been cooking. She was a servant. She knew that. Of the lower working class. And he was a prince. She may not be well educated, but she was not stupid. She knew what that meant.

Oh, but she would never forget the first time they had met. She had been rushing around on her fist day on the job, trying to get the queen's breakfast up to her. She had been running up the stairs, taking them three at a time, when she had tripped. She would have fallen if it had not been for Ken. He had been descending the flight of stairs, on his way to a private lesson, and he had seen her predicament. With his famed fast reflexes, he had caught her. It was love at first sight. From there, it hadn't been terribly difficult to conduct a secret romance. He was the prince. Whatever he said had to be obeyed. And believed. There had been a few close calls, but they only added to the excitement.

And now she was going to have to let all that go. It would be as if nothing had ever happened.

"Maybe… we could make it work…?" She sounded doubtful even to herself.

"No, my darling." Ken took each of her hands in one of his own and gave them a light squeeze. "We must accept our fate. However, will you please do me one last favour and honour?"

"Anything." Miyako breathed.

Ken looked down at her with sadness heavy in his soul. "Just remember how sweet it was while it lasted."

Miyako leaned in and gave him one last, soft kiss on the lips. Tears continued to fall slowly down her face, and it gave her a kind of tragic beauty. "It was wonderful while it lasted."

"And… never forget that no matter where I go, or who my body is tied to, my heart and soul shall always belong to you."

Miyako tried not to weep. Her words came out all choked and thick. "And mine to you, my dear, sweet prince."

Ken pulled away from her, leaving only his fingertips touching hers. He too now had tears in his eyes. "Farewell, my love."

And then all physical contact was abruptly ended as Miyako ran from the room.

-

See, only little. Still, please review so that I can find the motivation to tell you what's been happening with Matt and Mimi. I promise the next chapter will be a Matt chapter. If y'all review, that is.

__

Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular

Arachibutyrophobia is the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth.


	20. The World is Quiet Here

Hello again my dearest readers! I'm going to distract you for just a moment before you go ahead and read what you've been dying to read for the past few chapters. YES! It is time you knew the REAL story of Monsieur Matt Ishida.

The true Tai Kamiya - There's a scene in FF9 with Zidane in a bar and Dagger's worrying about him? I truly don't remember that… I'd best go play it again.

KatyRose - Thanks for your words of praise. I was blushing so red you could toast a marshmallow on my cheeks! Well, not quite, but thanks all the same!

Cosmic Sasami - Thank you deary. I'm an obsessive perfectionist writer; I can't leave any stone unturned or any character one-dimensional.

Matt faced the grand white marble building. He stood at the end of the pebble path, looking with great apprehension at a scene that he had only witnessed a few weeks ago. Only a few weeks, and yet everything was so different. Last time he'd been here the grass had been the deepest green, and all the flowers were in bright and in full bloom. Everything had been so beautiful. Now all of that was gone. He was gazing upon a wasteland. There was no grass, only weathered soil and dust storms. The lush green trees that had once reached almost to the sky were dead. Blackened, twisted, gnarled trunks now lined the pebbled path. There were no flowers, only harsh snapped branches and the occasional wilted brown leaf. It may not have been Hell, but it was close to it.

Matt was contemplating it all. It was strange how the same man but at a different time in his life can visit the same place and see something completely new and strange. But was it the place that had changed, or the man himself? It wasn't as if his life was constant. The last time he'd been here he'd been basking in the joy of love and light. Now he was sinking further and further into the depths of depression and uncertainty. What had once been rich and blooming was now barren.

Matt took a deep breath before marching purposefully down the dusty, worn down path that wound towards the castle. He ignored the breeze that seemed to be pulling him along, striding at his own pace. He reached the door and shoved it open. Walking in, all he saw was darkness. He spun around, but the door had closed behind him. He was stuck. He had to go through with it now. He had to dispel any doubts. He had no choices left.

"Alright," He yelled into the black emptiness, his voice echoing ominously. "Okay! I give in! Tell me who I am! Tell me who I was! Tell me about my past! Tell me everything! I can't stand not knowing any more!"

He sunk to his knees and lowered his head. Speaking into his chest, he added in a whisper, "I can't take it."

Suddenly one hall leading from the entrance foyer was alight. Candles rippled into flame, their glowing fires a deep blue. The light was dim, but it was there. Matt knew that was the path he had to take. He stood slowly before walking across the cobbled stone floor to the hall. The blue flames lit the way, and he followed them. What he could see of the walls and floor was dank and miserable. He felt sure that Mimi had not walked this way. Someone as pure and ethereal as her would never see something like this. After following the flickering candles for what seemed like an eternity, he came to a door. It slid silently open, and without hesitation Matt walked through.

The Guardians were sitting atop their stone thrones. They nodded at him. Their voices fused and echoed as they spoke, and Matt had a distinct feeling of unease.

"It is time you knew the truth… the whole truth. You remember the day you were abandoned, yes?"

Matt just nodded mutely. Of course he remembered. As if he could forget.

"What you must know, is that you were never meant to be deserted. You see, you were taken from your home by a servant, and left at what was thought to be a safe place to await a friend. Unfortunately, that friend was detained. Injured and impeded by her enemies. By the time she escaped and came to find you, you had already left. This friend looked for you for months. But you were nowhere to be found. After such a time of fruitless search, both you and Takeru were presumed dead. Killed by the same people who had killed your parents."

Matt dropped his gaze to the white marble floor. "You mean… my parents are dead?"

All those years chasing the glimmer of a dream, a wish. All those long years. And for nought. TK would be so disappointed. What would happen to them now? Where would they be redirected on this path of life? Without their quest, they literally had nothing. They were fish floundering on the land of uncertainty.

It took a while for Matt to realise that the Guardians had more to say.

"Yes, Matt. And it is time you knew why… Your mother and father were king and queen of the city of Altair."

Matt opened his mouth to object, but no words were formed. Just a choked, gargling noise. The Guardians took this as an invitation to continue.

"You may have never heard of this city. This is because after the untimely death of your parents, the city descended into chaos. There was no leadership. The king and queen had been killed, and the only heirs to the throne had disappeared- their bodies were never recovered. Without any guidance the town fell apart, and all the self-respecting citizens moved on. Altair is now only a memory, known as the Dead City; the Forgotten City."

Matt was just a little cynical. "I am the heir to the throne? _Me?_ Why should I believe that?"

The Guardians were unfazed by his forceful tone. "That chain around your neck, of course. That pendant means you are from a royal lineage. Each city's insignia is unique. Prince Ken of Lochney has one he would rather denounce. Prince Takeru, your own brother, once had one, but it was lost many years ago. Princess Mimi of Celestria has one that she loathes. In fact, I believe it is at the bottom of a lake. But they all possess one. Or once possessed one."

Matt dragged the gold coin pendant out from under his shirt and examined it closely. So that was what it meant. He was a certifiable prince. But… there were still so many questions. More than ever. "Why… why were my mother and father killed?" he asked uncertainly.

"The first thing you must know, is that your parents were good rulers. Liked by just about everyone due to their fairness and sympathy. But there were a few radicals who despised the two. They no longer believed in the aristocracy, you see. They formed an association known as the Blind Hand, and they stormed the castle one night. Your mother and father summoned the palace guard and went out to meet them head on, in an attempt to distract them from you and Takeru. But sadly they did not prevail. One kindly maid by the name of Sami used a secret passageway not known by the radicals to get you to safety. She then stole a carriage and drove you three towns away before having to leave you, lest she attract suspicion. It's a very lucky thing she left you there, because the Blind Hand caught up with her. Because she wouldn't say where you were, she too was killed. She gave her life for yours."

Matt could no longer reply. His memory, suppressed for so many years, was suddenly flooding his mind. He thought he might drown under the pressure. He was having trouble breathing. He fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. He could recall a maid with long red hair and deep blue eyes pushing back a portrait on the wall, then leading himself and a terrified TK through it. It had led through an ancient dungeon and out a trap door in the back of an abandoned shop at the edge of town. He remembered the light of the fire dancing in the distance as it demolished his home. He remembered the sounds of people crying and screaming and begging for their lives. He remembered the sight of the people who were in hiding, too afraid to do anything. He remembered the maid forcing them into the first carriage she'd seen and then driving off under the cover of darkness, apparently deaf to the cries of both TK and himself. He remembered the horses galloping fast, faster, leading them away from the only home they had ever known and the only people they had ever loved. He remembered the sudden stop of the carriage, and Sami urging them to get out. He remembered the barren, deserted street where they stood.

"Stay here."

Her last words echoed through his mind as he collapsed.

So a bunch of you were right! At least in part (sneaky look). Well done, I give you an award for being able to predict the direction of the plot in a terribly cliched ad obvious story such as this one! I'll pin it on your shirt for you…

But the real question is what's going to happen now? Even **I** don't know, so I can't tell you! You're all going to have to keep reading! I'll probably have to make the next chapter a Mimi chapter though, for balance…

I got the name "the Blind Hand" from the group of Serbian nationalists who killed Archduke Franz (or Francis, depending on your history textbook) Ferdinand and in effect started the First World War. They were the Black Hand.

Oh and Sami from this chapter is Cosmic Sasami, who's been very faithful in dying at the end of each chapter from my cliffhanger addiction. I figure I owed her something for all the pain she's been through :)

Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular

You are more likely to be attacked by a cow than a shark (particularly if it's one of the evil cows from my high school… they had anger management issues)


	21. Here Comes the Bride

Okay, I think it's time for another update! I probably should be writing Something More, but I don't know where I want to take that plot. This one's so much easier. Thanks to those who reviewed, and now for a word to our sponsors:

The true Tai Kamiya - actually, Chapter 20 was _longer_ than Chapter 19, the same length as Chapter 18, and longer than Chapter 17. Most of my chapters are about 3 or 4 pages in Word (size 12 font)… And I know that there are a lot of FF9 similarities here, what with it being a romance story set in a fantasy land, but I think you're looking a little too hard. I honestly do not remember half of the scenes that you think I am alluding to. And I really can't see any similarities between Matt's revelation and Zidane's, other than the fact that they are showing back-story.

Just 4 reviews - It's one of my dreams, to be a published author. I don't know if it'll ever happen, but the hope is always there. As for your ideas, well, you'll see how they play out.

And now, the curtain rises on Chapter 21. I apologise if grammatical increments are missing, the document manager site seems to be eating them…

x-x

The ceremony was being held in the Celestria Castle Great Hall. The pieces were set and the game was ready to play. Mimi was standing in an antechamber with the rest of the official bridal party. Ken was already up on the stage. Mimi could see him through the door ajar, and she could tell just by looking that he was every bit as overwrought as she. In contrast to the innumerable times her mother had met with his, she had met with him only twice. One dinner and one walk through the castle gardens. Both were extremely awkward. Very few words had been exchanged. Ken had been the epitome of courtesy, but nonetheless most distant. Mimi had the distinct impression that he was as unenthusiastic about this wedding as she.

But there was no time to think about that. Mimi heard the bridal march begin. She wanted to run far and fast. But the rest of the wedding party blocked the only exit. The flower girl and page boy moved out onto the red carpet. Mimi couldn't help but smile as they left. So young, so innocent. Completely naïve to the way the world could screw you over in a matter of seconds. The flower girl, Mimi's cousin, wore a frilly baby pink silk dress. Her father was Mimi's uncle and he ruled over a distant town. The page boy wore a miniature tuxedo, with a tiny white and pink rosebud in his buttonhole. He was the son of a friend of Ken's mother.

The carpet was long, opulently decorated with bows and bouquets of flowers, but the children soon reached the Master of Ceremonies. Then, in a perfect unison resultant of three dress rehearsals, Mimi's seven bridesmaids began to stream out onto the floor. Each was accompanied by a sombre looking groomsman. The bridesmaids were comprised of practically anybody of the right age who had come from an aristocratic background, and Mimi only recognised two of them. They were wearing long, dark pink strapless dresses with fluttery fish tails. Each of them had a tiny silver tiara in her hair.

Mimi watched all this with a kind of detached air. It was as if she was floating above her body, watching the ceremony without actually being a part of it. She watched the small accidents and giggle fits and was mildly amused, but ultimately indifferent. It didn't really matter in the long run. In twenty years when she was sitting on her throne beside King Ken of Lochney, taking care of an infinite number of infinitesimally unimportant matters, and wondering how soon death could end her suffering, she wouldn't remember that one of her groomsmen had trod on the hem of his partner's dress. She didn't think she would remember most of this day. Only that it had been the last day of her freedom. The last day that she believed in this thing called love.

Her numb, depressed thoughts were interrupted by her father's soft voice. "Come along, my daughter. This has to be done, so let us get it over with." Her father had always been the more sensitive and sympathetic of her parents.

Mimi's own dress was by far the most luxuriant and overdone item in the room. It was made of the finest, purest white silk. The top was strapless and a real boned corset. Mimi had spent two whole hours being tied in so tightly that she could hardly breathe. After the tightly cinched waistline, the dress billowed out into a skirt with a diameter of a metre and a half. She was wearing five petticoats underneath to ensure this stayed so. The skirt itself was many layered; rippling gently at the bottom like a pool of water after a stone has been thrown in. The train for the skirt was three and a half metres long, and required another seven bridesmaids to hold it up. Mimi's veil fell over her eyes to her chest. At the back it was tri-layered, the longest layer reaching the floor. It was attached to her head with her tiara. As a part of this ceremony, this tiara was removed, and the crown of a queen was bestowed upon her. Then the prince kissed his bride.

As Mimi slowly walked up the aisle in time to the music, she watched the people in the audience. The huge hall had been divided in two. The bride's half, and the groom's half. As a royal wedding was a public holiday, almost all of the citizens from both towns were present. On her side, Mimi saw the butchers, the bakers and the candlestick makers all watching her with a kind of fierce loyalty and pride. But underneath that, she could see confusion. Hadn't this girl just been severely ill? And now she was getting married? It was a strange sort of thing, indeed.

On Ken's side she saw much the same thing. But there was one key difference. At the aisle seat of a fairly empty pew stood a young woman, her face awash with tears. Mimi could tell that she was of a low social standing from the clothes that she wore and the way that she stood. She was dressed in black from head to toe, and her wails were unstoppable. Her long purple hair was limp, and fell over her features. Mimi recognised them well. The body racking sobs of someone losing their love forever.

Turning her gaze up to the central stage, she saw Prince Ken gazing down at this girl, longing in his eyes. Longing to help her, longing to comfort her, longing to hold her in his arms. Longing to be with her. Mimi could tell that her tears were knives through his heart. She suddenly understood why he was so uninterested in their union. They were on parallel courses both headed for destruction if this marriage were to take place.

She soon reached where he stood, and her father moved to join her mother in the front pew. Ken turned to face her, a forced smile playing on his lips. Mimi knew she had to act _now_. She curtsied to him the way she knew was proper, and then stood. Taking his hand in both of hers, she said, "Your highness, as wonderful as you are, I cannot marry you. Go to her."

He looked confused, torn between his love and his sense of duty.

"Go!" encouraged Mimi, extending a slender arm towards the crowd.

Smiling for real this time, he jumped down the stairs three at a time and ran to the purple haired girl. He grabbed her in his arms, kissed her forehead and held her close.

Whispering into her neck, he said to her softly, "We will be alright. We have been blessed. Everything will be alright."

The guests were most confused. They stood and began complaining loudly with each other. What was going on? What had happened? Was this some kind of joke? Were they still going to get their work-free holiday? It was amidst this chaos that Mimi smiled and slid out of the building, taking off at a run.

x-x

I know this was a fairly short chapter, but I wanted a wedding scene. And that's where I'm leaving it. Enjoy the cliffhanger of doom!

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

"Go" is the shortest complete sentence in the English language.


	22. Together and Apart

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I could have posted earlier, but I wanted to wait until today. You see, as of today it has been exactly two years since I started this. So this update is kind of like an anniversary present, except in reverse. It's kind of weird that this whole big concept evolved from something as simple as me walking across my garden in the rain and looking at how white my hands had gone in the cold. Strange, how these things work. I'd also like to take this time to thank Kitty, who was this fic's first ever reviewer. I don't know if she's still reading or not, but if she is, she should know how truly grateful I am to her.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this instalment.

x-x

Ken had his arms wrapped around Miyako, his head buried in the crook of her neck. He squeezed tighter, afraid of what would happen if he let go. He was crying freely into her hair and his whole body shook with emotion. He'd spent so many hours lying awake, trying to convince himself that he could manage this wedding. But he could never shake Miyako from his mind. Her tired purity, her small smile, the way she never failed to bring him back to reality. He'd known he couldn't get out of this marriage, but he'd also known he couldn't go through with it. He was stuck… and then to be released. It was a miracle.

He suddenly felt two strong hands gripping his shoulders, pulling him away. He was dragged through the rabbling crowds and into an antechamber, with Miyako trailing after him. The door was slammed and locked after her. The two hands spun him around and he saw his mother's face, contorted in fury and embarrassment. She was turning an odd shade of purple and seemed unable to string a sentence together.

"You… she… servant! Princess Mimi… where? Alliance… Celestria… Lochney…"

Ken's father had suddenly appeared in the fray. His hands were resting on Misha's upper arms, physically restraining her. She definitely looked furious enough to strike him. The king murmured something into his queen's ear, trying to calm her down and at the very least keep her breathing. He turned to Ken, and while he looked taken aback, certainly, but there was no anger hardening his features.

"I think what your mother is trying to say, is that we do not… cannot comprehend this situation. Would you please explain? Who is this girl?"

Ken knew this moment would have to come sometime. If he and Miyako were going to be together, they would need to have his parents' approval. He hoped and prayed he would be able to explain things well enough; to prove once and for all that the love he held for Miyako was all their relationship needed. That being of royal birth was not what was important. Nonetheless, as a precautionary measure, he shifted slightly so as to place himself between Miyako and his mother.

Ken sighed, then began. "This is Miyako. I love her."

The queen spluttered, her face flushing to an even deeper purple. "Love her?" she exclaimed. "How is it that can you love her? She is a mere servant!"

Ken felt Miyako shudder slightly behind him. He knew she knew her place. She didn't need to be reminded of it. He paused, forming his speech. It had to be good, or he'd lose Miyako forever. When his words came, they were as carefully balanced and evenly delivered as his mother's had been wild and unhinged.

"That is how we met, mother. Since then we have spent much time together. She has kept me sane throughout all the princely duties I have had to perform, and that has been quite a task for her. She has stuck by me in a way nobody else ever has. She has shown faith in me, and made me realise the potential I have that I never knew was there. I _do_ love her, and unless I am most mistaken, she loves me. This is what a relationship should be based on. Not bloodlines and not an alliance between kingdoms."

Ken's father stared at him for a moment, analysing him with his eyes. "So…" he began, still struggling with some of the finer details of the circumstances. "Did you and the Princess of Celestria organise this boycott? I must say, if that _is_ the case, then I am most disappointed and ashamed of you."

Ken could feel Miyako's hand resting lightly on the small of his back, keeping him steady. He couldn't fall off the rails now. "No, father. I never did such a thing. I tried to accept the union, I honestly did. It was terrible, but I was prepared to sacrifice myself for my homeland, and for our family's honour. But this… I cannot deny it was a blessing for me. Princess Mimi must have seen something, had the strength to do something I could never dream of. It was truly… noble."

Ken heard his mother snort, and had the feeling that the King and Queen of Celestria were going to get an earful later. He took a deep breath, and commenced his final argument. If this didn't work… he couldn't face the possibility.

"Mother, father," he addressed each of them before wrapping his arm around Miyako, who smiled shyly. "I do not expect you to give your approval. That is too much for one man to ever hope for. But I do hope that one day you might understand. I could not… cannot marry Princess Mimi when my heart belongs to someone else. It would be unfair on both her and me."

Neither the king nor the queen said anything for a very long minute. Oratory classes don't fail me now, Ken prayed. Shifting uncomfortably, he suffered under their piercing gaze. Finally his father looked away from him, and turned his stare onto his wife. He then looked to Ken and Miyako once more before speaking to his wife.

"My dear, we have always trusted our Ken to do what is right. And he has never failed us. He has always been responsible and the very model of a prince. So are _we_ to fail _him_, now that there are such high stakes?"

The queen bit her glossed lip. Ken knew she was thinking hard. She eventually replied, her words broken and uneven as she stared at the floor. "Ken… your father… he is right. The necessary arrangements will be made so that you… may continue to see this girl… Miyako. For the time being, at least. We trust your judgement, and if it leads you to her… she must be a very special young lady. She may never be Queen of Lochney; you must understand this. There is a very strong, magical power that binds a ruler to their kingdom and not just anybody is worthy. But… if she makes you happy… we will try to accept her."

Ken was dizzy with relief as he held Miyako close to him, murmuring, "Even if all we have is the here and now, that is enough for me."

x-x

Leaving behind the mess she'd so expertly made, Mimi deftly escaped as fast as her shoes would allow her. Ripping her wedding dress off, she left it in a pile of silken folds on the floor. Throwing her veil to the wayside also, she was now getting away in a strapless brassiere, five petticoats, and her jewel studded high heels. It would have been an odd sight for anyone watching, indeed, but she could never hope to blend into a crowd wearing a dress such as hers.

Exiting the castle, she wove through the gardens at a swift pace, making her way for the stables. She was running away. Again. She didn't know where she was headed this time; all she knew was anywhere was better than here. She knew she'd left much confusion behind, and that if she were any kind of responsible person she would stay to help sort it all out, but she couldn't. Her mother would be liable to declare her insane and lock her in a tower for the rest of her foreseeable life. It was no option.

Entering the stable, she grabbed a stranded riding jacket and threw it over her shoulders. Even if she were going to be a social outcast forever, she wanted to maintain just a little dignity. She was not about to go riding across the country in nothing but her underclothes. Approaching the nearest horse, a chestnut Arabian with four white stockings and a white blaze, she began to tack him up. Her father should never have taught her how to ride.

Searching for the bridle, she was shocked to say the least when she realised that someone was holding it. Squeaking, she recoiled. She'd come so close. And now they were going to drag her back to the castle and insist upon her marrying Prince Ken. Well, she wasn't going without a fight. She knew basic self defence, and what she didn't know, she could improvise.

It took her some time to realise that the man holding the bridle was not grabbing her and dragging her away, and that he was in fact her wedding planner.

"That was a very brave thing you did just now." He said, moving to put the bridle on the horse.

Mimi, still rattled, fiddled with a stirrup. Clearing her throat, she replied, "I must disagree. It was a very foolish thing to do. What did it accomplish?"

Pausing in adjusting the straps on the noseband, Leonard turned to look at her. "More than you can ever imagine, my dear!" he replied, surprised. "You brought two people in love together. They can be happy now, something that would have been beyond their grasp if not for you! But much more than that, you have taken your destiny into your own hands! It is a wonderful thing…"

Mimi was cynical as she cut him off. "I hardly think I had any lasting effect on Prince Ken's love life. He may be able to be with his servant girl lover for now, but somehow the system will break them up. Their happiness will be fleeting; you can have faith in that."

Leonard passed Mimi the reins. "_You_ can have faith that their love will triumph over all obstacles presented it. And, mademoiselle, I believe if you leave now you can double your winnings."

Turning away from his shrewd look, she mounted the horse. He had no idea what she had been through with Matt. He had not seen the look of betrayal that had been slashed across his face; the look of pain that had crossed his eyes. No matter how she felt, that was never going to be again. And beside all that, then there were the far simpler practical reasons.

"I do not think so. Even if I thought it possible that we could be together; that he still had feelings for me, I would not know where to find him. He would not still be in the city, and even if he were, _I_ could never stay here. I must get out and I must get out now. I shall live the life of an exile. This is no hope for what you propose. All is lost…"

Patting the horse's neck as Mimi steered it out of its stall, Leonard called, "When all is lost, and darkness reigns, light can be rediscovered in the most unlikely places."

_When all is lost and darkness reigns…_

She had heard that somewhere before. But where? She chastised herself. This was not a good time for a mental block. The words echoed so strongly, but why, when, who had said them?

Of course! The Guardians!

_… Light can be found in the forgotten city of Altair_.

Altair! When all light has faded and all hope has dimmed, what you desire can be found in Altair! Well, now was as good a time as any. She had literally nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Wheeling her horse around, she frantically asked,

"Monsieur Leonard, do you know the way to Altair?"

Smiling as if he'd known the question was coming, he replied, "Take the south road to Melduria, then go east through the Bethadian Forest. It is a three day ride in prime conditions. You should pack supplies."

Mimi resolutely shook her head, feeling her carefully up-styled hair fall down her back. "There is no time. Thank you, good sir, for forcing me to see how blind I was. I shall not forget your kindness."

And with that, she gave her horse a strong kick, riding out of the stable door and into the unknown. Watching her figure getting smaller and smaller as it moved into the distance, Leonard turned back to the castle. Legions of guards and restless citizens were swarming out of every exit. He would, naturally, head them off, saying he had seen her running in a north-easterly direction. The girl needed time. She needed to see that romance need not end in heartbreak. She needed a second chance.

x-x

And that's the end. Hope it was worth waiting for. Happy anniversary, and review!

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

Americans on average eat 18 acres of pizza every day.


	23. It Hurts to Set You free

Hello again and welcome to the latest instalment of Lost and Found. I don't remember what chapter we're up to, but it's all big numbers now. Anyway, thanks to my loyal reviewers and well-wishers. It's been a long road getting here, but as just4reviews guessed, we're getting near the finish now. So bear with me for just a little longer, and enjoy this episode.

x-x

Mimi rode hard by day, taking shelter in dark forests and caves by night to give her horse some time to cool down. She herself barely slept, always fearful that the Guard was going to appear out of nowhere and cart her home again. She was also deeply regretting not packing anything to eat. A few stale biscuits she'd found in the riding jacket pocket had sustained her for a short while, but they had not lasted long. With her resulting rumbling stomach, and toes that froze in the cold night air, Mimi occasionally found herself crossly hoping that whatever awaited her in Altair was worth all of this. Then she mentally slapped herself and remembered that nothing could be worse than what she had run from.

She finally reached the gates of Altair four days after leaving Celestria. The sky was turning pink as the sun hovered just over the horizon. It had taken her longer than it normally should have, as she'd had to avoid all civilisations for fear of capture. And she'd got slightly lost in the Bethadian Forest. She'd dismounted and led her horse to the posts marking the city's entrance. Tying it there so it couldn't escape, she examined her surroundings.

Mimi could see only faint glimmers or the gateposts' former majesty. They were made of the finest black and silver marble, each carved with intricate detail. Mimi saw in her mind's eye each of them rising to the sky. The image was so vivid it could have been somebody's memory. But now one was almost nothing more than a pile of rubble, and the other was half gone. A silver plaque remained attached to the part that still stood, though it was largely hidden by overgrown weeds. Barely recognisable ornate engraved writing read, _"Altair, Realm of Eternal Promise"_. A graffiti artist had painted over this so that it said instead, _"Altair, Realm of the Forsaken"_.

Mimi tightened the jacket around her form as a cutting wind blew past. She told herself not to be afraid, but she couldn't help questioning her decision to come to this desolate wasteland. The wrought silver gates were bent, broken and lay on their sides. Anything that could be removed or detached had been stolen by thieves years ago. Taking a deep breath and hoping that any past thieves had not lingered, she stepped carefully past. Smiling, she felt a weight leave her. She had officially entered Altair.

She'd almost been expecting something to just hit her like a lighting bolt, filling that space in her that felt so empty. When it didn't come, she moved further into the barren city. Tumbledown wrecks of houses lined the cold, empty street. One or two that were being inhabited by drifters had an orangey glow in the windows.

Mimi still couldn't see so much as a flicker of hope.

She continued to walk down the dilapidated road, her eyes roaming for something, _anything_ that would tell her that the Guardians had been right. That this had not been folly. She was seriously considering turning on her tail and returning to her horse when she glanced over to her left.

Her eyes came to rest on… no, it couldn't be. Her eyes came to rest on a tall male figure. He was at least six feet, with a shock of spiky blonde hair. He was facing away from her, so she couldn't see his face. Mimi told herself to be calm, that it was probably just a Matt look alike. But she couldn't hide the fluttering in her chest; her leaping heart that know for certain that it was really him. She approached slowly, stopping abut a metre behind him.

Wringing her hands, she asked nervously, "Matt?"

The man turned and looked at her. With an electricity that hit her directly in the stomach, she saw that it truly was Matt. He didn't seem surprised to see her there. Nor did her look upset, nor did he look happy. His face was utterly impassive as he turned back away from her, and that scared her more than anything.

Her fear at him not wanting her, not caring for her, rooted her to the spot. She didn't run into his arms like she desperately longed to, but merely stood shock still. It was as if someone had slapped her. All she could do was wait. Matt remained silent for some time. Mimi just kept watching him, praying for him to turn around, face her and smile his wonderful smile. To call her to him. To wrap himself around her and never let go.

When he finally did speak, it was into the wind. Mimi had to struggle to hear.

"This… all of this is mine. I suppose it's really only fitting. All my other belongings are in such a state of disrepair."

Mimi could make neither hide nor hair of this statement. What was he talking about? She couldn't see anything. Tentatively, she asked, "What is yours?"

Still without looking at her, he replied with a sigh. "This is. This town."

Mimi just blinked. She didn't know what to say to this. It took her a moment to recollect herself suitably to answer. Her speech was hesitant, just in case she was completely off the mark.

"But that would mean… would it not… that you must be… a prince? Royalty."

She heard some ragged breathing and waited impatiently for it to subside. She was unable to quash the rising heat inside her. The fast beating of her heart that needed the truth now.

Matt took a deep, calming breath before responding. His voice was thick. Telling this story pained him somewhere so deep inside he hadn't known he could hurt there. It was all so unreal. His words came out jumbled as he tried to make sense of everything; to articulate his feelings.

"Yes… my parents ruled this town back when it was prosperous. They were… killed, so this should all have fallen to me. I should be ruling it. But I wasn't here. Look at what it has become without leadership. I don't know what I can do… I just don't know… but I should. This is supposed to be who I am… that's what this pendant means…"

He showed her the pendant from around his neck. Mimi did a double take. She recognised it well. She had one of her own, after all. A royal birth certificate. Mimi couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. Her jaw was somewhere in the vicinity of the ground. She didn't know where to start. What could she say to this? Ultimately she decided to focus on the positive.

"Well, it is good, is it not? That you finally know who you are?"

Something inside Matt finally clicked. He realised who he was talking to. He abruptly turned to face her. Mimi was startled at the change in him. His every edge seemed hard and unforgiving. His eyes blazed, but not with the soft shine she was used to. They were fiery; the deep blue seeming icy cold and infinite. His very stance seemed to radiate a fierce power she'd never seen in him. When he spoke, it wasn't in the wondering, unsure tone he'd held a few moments ago. It was gruff with anger and pain.

"And that it just so happens that I'm worthy of your affections now, right Princess? I know what you're thinking. _Good thing he's a prince, because otherwise I'd never be able to marry… be with him._ You'd marry a complete stranger though, if I'm not very much mistaken. It's all about the blood for you, I suppose. It's just so lucky I turned out a prince, otherwise I'd never measure up to what you need."

"That is not what I'm thinking at all, Matt!" Mimi exclaimed, desperate for him to understand. Her words were restrained, but inside she was panicking. "I loved you when you were nothing! I would have left my titulary for you. I am here, am I not? You being a prince changes nothing. You were always worthy."

Matt closed his eyes, gathering the strength to do what he must. "Mimi…" he began, hoping she couldn't see his heart breaking into tiny pieces. "You know I care about you. But I just don't know if we should be together. I don't know if… if it would ever work."

Mimi's heart gave an almighty lurch and she crumpled into a heap on the ground. Tears fell freely as she gasped for air. She felt like something was clutching at her heart; squeezing with a steely grip and not letting go.

"Why?" She cried, giving up on coherency and restraint as she poured her heart out. "Why? No, Matt, please! I love you! I need you! I cannot live without you!"

Matt turned away from her, unable to watch. Every wail pierced him with a force he didn't know existed. He wanted to run over, to hold her and kiss away her tears and tell her they'd be together for all time. But it just didn't work that way.

"Just go, Mimi." He said, trying to remain level. "You're only hurting yourself if you stay."

These words were hardly the consolation she needed. "I may as well hurt!" she sobbed. "I may as well _die_ if you have no affection for me."

Matt choked down tears as he replied, "We're too different. Just leave."

Mimi took some steadying breaths and got to her feet. Wiping down her face, she willed herself not to break down again. She prepared herself for her final rational plea. If this didn't work… it didn't bear thinking about.

"Look into my eyes, Matt, and tell me you do not love me. Love is all that truly matters. If you still feel for me, everything else can be worked out. We are not so different. Any time you need to come to grips with what you have learned and to decide on the best course of action, I will give you. If you wish to rebuild Altair, I will be beside you to support and give assistance. But if you hold nothing in your heart for me, I have no purpose being here. I will leave you. It will hurt, but for you I shall do it."

He turned to gaze at her, before turning his eyes back to the ground.

"Mimi… I… I can't provide what you need. Please… don't do this. Don't ask for something I can't give."

x-x

And that's all folks. At least, for now. If you want to see what happens you're just going to have to review. Should they end up together or should I throw in a nasty finale?

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

The main library at Indiana University sinks over an inch every year because when it was built, engineers failed to take into account the weight of all the books that would occupy the building.


	24. Waves of Joy

Wow. Chapter 24. I never thought this story would be so long. Anyways, this is a short chapter, but it's something I think you've been waiting for. Sorry it's so fluffy. I was feeling loved and loving when I was writing, and it all spilled out through my fingers. Enjoy!

**Chapter 24 - Waves of Joy**

* * *

Mimi wasn't giving up so easily. Not with so much at stake. As a princess she had been taught to fight for her town, and to never bow to opposition. Now she was fighting for herself. She was breathing shallowly and her torn fingernails dug into her palm, but her voice remained level. 

"Look into my eyes and tell me that. If you can honestly say that I am nowhere in your heart, I shall remount my horse and ride out of your life forever. That is my word, and I shall hold to it."

Matt sucked in a breath and steeled himself for what was to come. However much this hurt her, it was going to hurt him ten times more. Her heart would mend with time. He knew he was utterly forgettable. His own heart would be torn and bleeding for all eternity. But he had to set her free. Any relationship they had could only end in tears. Even though he was a prince now, he was not the kind of prince any king or queen would want as a son-in-law. He hadn't learnt all the royal etiquette that Mimi knew. He wasn't stupid, and he knew he would be seen as crude and unrefined. And if that wasn't bad enough, his kingdom was a wasteland with little to no chance of ever returning to its former glory. Nobody with any common sense at all would want an alliance with Altair. It was inhabited by miscreants and criminals. They followed no law and were every bit as bad as wild animals. The civilised residents of Celestria would be horrified.

So he had to lie. Look her straight in the eye and tell the biggest lie he had ever told, and probably would ever tell. He slowly turned to her, drinking her in. If this was going to be the last time he'd see her, he wanted to keep an image of her inside him forever. A perfect model of beauty to agonise over until the day he died. He took in her fragile frame, which looked like it might break under this stress. She seemed to be vibrating with terrified anticipation. He took in her pale hands, the ones he'd held and felt whole. He took in the pale pink scar on her arm from that day on the mountain. He'd completely unwittingly put her life before his own. Raising his gaze, he stared at her full, dark lips. The lips he had kissed under the stars and the world had sparkled.

He finally managed to look into her eyes. Straight into the deep pools of caramel. He saw such sorrow that it shot straight to his soul. He saw fear of rejection, but also the faintest twinkle of hope. And a love that paralleled the love that kept his own heart beating.

He felt himself soften, and his pretences slide away. And with something so simple, their old connection was back. There was no anger, no fear and no hate. There was just the shining silvery current that joined their very beings. It made even Altair seem to shine again. Now that they were reunited, light seemed to have finally returned to the world of dismal darkness that they had both been living in.

Matt crossed to Mimi in a split second. Wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly, he kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"I can't lie to you. I love you more than life itself. I've never told you; maybe I could never find the words, but you are my reason for breathing at all."

Mimi clung to him, her knees wobbling weakly as she sobbed with relief into his expansive chest. When she had finally dried up her well of tears, she hiccuped, wiped her cheeks with the heel of her hand and asked, "So… what do we do now?"

"Well…" started Matt hesitantly, taking her hand in both of his. Not even his worst enemy could accuse him of being a coward, but it took a lot of courage to say what he was about to. He mentally counted backwards from ten, and then spoke. "Would… do you think that Celestria would like an… an alliance with Altair? I completely understand if you don't, but…"

Mimi cut him off. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

Matt gave a small, embarrassed smile. Mimi felt a burning warmth start in the pit of her stomach, and slowly move out to tingle in her extremities. Her face flushed deep crimson as he lowered himself into one knee.

"Mimi, my life would be incomplete without you. Please say you'll marry me. I realise I'll have to see your parents first, and clear everything with the higher powers, and probably do a whole lot of other complex stuff that I don't know anything about yet, but please… I'm so in love with you."

Mimi's smile illuminated her whole face. "I am so in love with you, too. You make me the best person I can be. Of course I shall marry you. I do not care if mother and father do not give their blessing. I just want to be close to you always."

Matt stood again and brushed soil off his knees. "You may not care, Mimi, but I do. Please try to understand. If I'm going to be a prince and marry a princess and become a king and rule a whole kingdom, I need to learn some responsibility. And some respect for authority. I want to do this right. For it to be official. And you cannot stay estranged from your family forever."

Mimi sighed, nodding. "If it means so very much to you, I would not have things any other way. I shall take you to Celestria, you may meet my parents, and we shall organise everything the way my mother believes it should be organised."

Matt's face burst out into the biggest smile Mimi had ever seen. The cares he carried seemed to slip away, and Mimi saw him as the child he must have been, before the world had cast off its troubles on him. A boy who was a complete stranger, and yet so very familiar.

His arm took its rightful place around her waist, and they both moved to leave the forsaken city. Even as Mimi leant against Matt's strong form, she thought that there was still something else; something deeper, that had to be discovered.

* * *

Review!

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

The cigarette lighter was invented before the match


	25. Truth in Love

**Chapter 25 - Truth in Love**

* * *

They rode into Celestria together. Astonishingly, they had not encountered any hindrances whatsoever in their travels. Returning home was overall a far better experience than Mimi could have ever anticipated. Each night she could lie down with Matt - her _fiancé_ - and feel completely safe. She'd rest her head on his chest and listen to the steady beating of his heart. He'd lightly run his fingers up and down her arm and across her stomach, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. She'd cuddle into the contours of his body and know that this was what she should be doing every night for the rest of her life. She felt so easy, so free, as if nothing could ever touch her.

But now she was back in Celestria, and old anxieties were taking hold again. She couldn't see a guard anywhere, and that just didn't feel right. Usually at this time of the early evening guards were swarming around like bees, moving to their night duties. Their absence was unnerving, and Mimi voiced her concerns as Matt helped her dismount their horse.

"Matt… I cannot see any guards. That is most unusual. I think something huge must be happening."

Matt gazed around. He looked perplexed for a moment, and then sudden comprehension dawned across his features. Smiling, he turned to a still-worried Mimi.

"It's the fifteenth!" he exclaimed. "Tonight's opening night for _Midnight Dreamers_. All the guards will have been hired as extra security. That's why we didn't have any difficulty coming through the gates. They're expecting people from all over the continent to show up for this production. When it comes to timing, you've got things down to a fine art."

Mimi chewed on her bottom lip as she considered this information. "The king and queen always attend the opening night performance, then the dinner party afterwards. They should be sitting in their royal booth. It would be the perfect place for all of us to sit down and talk. However, I have no idea as to how we are going to get there without being seen."

Matt's smile broadened into a confident grin. "Mi, please. I spent weeks organising this play. I know every backstage hall and chamber. I had maps upon maps to study so that I could be backstage manager and run errands for Baku and Barrett without disturbing the actors or the audience. I know just where the royal booth is. And more importantly, I know just how to get us there."

Spirits buoyed by his self-assurance, and generally intoxicated by the gleam in his eyes, Mimi took Matt's proffered hand and ran stealthily after him. They moved through alleys, parks and ever-darkening streets. Matt seemed to know where he was going, and Mimi was happy to follow. Finally they arrived in the middle of a square. The ground was paved with large sandstone blocks, and the area was surrounded on all sides by theatre supplies companies.

"Matt… where are we?" Mimi couldn't help but ask. She had never seen this place before in her life, and she didn't see how they were going to get into the theatre from here.

Matt, however, was on his hands and knees on the ground, pulling at some of the paving stones. Blowing some of his hair out of his eyes, he turned to address Mimi.

"Dramatis Courtyard. One of these sandstone pavers is false. It hides a trapdoor of sorts. If only I could find…" he broke off suddenly, smirking as he pulled up one of the stones.

Mimi swiftly moved over and gazed down at the gap he'd made in the street. There was a metal door hidden underneath the street. Matt quickly darted his hand down and released the catch. As the coppery flap swung away, a decent sized chute appeared. Ladder rungs led down into the darkness. Matt gestured for Mimi to descend. Mimi moved forward with great trepidation. She'd lowered herself in, and Matt was about to enter after her when Mimi's voice stopped him.

"Matt… how do you know that this will take us where we need to go?"

Sitting on the edge of the manhole, Matt took Mimi's face in his hands. "Trust me." He whispered. "Under the streets of the entertainment quarter is a catacomb of tunnels leading from one theatre to another and then out to all of their suppliers. It was built so that props and sets could be moved from the manufacturer to the stage without passing through the streets. The wing that we are about to enter has been all but forgotten. They made it too small for most of the large scale productions. I only found it through an accidental wrong turn. But it will take us directly to the company, and from there I'm sure I can get us to your parents without being found by the guards."

Mimi nodded mutely, and then began climbing down the ladder. Matt followed, closing the trap door above them. As soon as he did so, candles lining the passageway flickered alight. They gave off an eerie glow, illuminating the dull brickwork. Mimi wandered along, keeping close to Matt. Even though he obviously thought it safe, there was something disconcerting about the whole scene. Puddles appeared out of nowhere and it wasn't long before Mimi's feet were soaking wet. Adjoining tunnels led off in all directions, and Mimi hoped that Matt knew were he was going. It would be so easy to get lost; to walk around in circles forever.

Luckily, they finally reached another copper door. Matt unlatched it and pulled. It swung open easily, and Mimi saw what was obviously a backstage room of a dramatic production. Costumes were strewn across every surface, blueprints and maps were unfurled on the floor and discarded props were everywhere. And there were two people standing in a corner. Two people who looked very familiar.

Tai and Sora looked quite busy to Mimi, and she was rather embarrassed to be watching. Tai had Sora pinned against the far wall, and was kissing her with great intensity. His lips fell messily across her face, and the exposed skin of her shoulders. Sora, lost in the throes of passion, seemed unable to control her hands. They were everywhere, her slim fingers playing across his skin as if she were some kind of piano virtuoso.

Mimi, not quite sure of the best course of action, felt something touch her arm. She turned to see Matt nodding towards the nearest exit. They both tiptoed out of the room, and Mimi waited until she thought that they were out of earshot to speak.

"Well… those two certainly seem to have worked through their issues, do you not think?"

Matt laughed outright, running two fingers down her spine and resting his hand in the small of her back as he guided her from hall to hall. "You might say that."

Mimi sighed pensively. "Do you think that perhaps one day they will marry? I suppose it does not really matter, so long as they are happy. I do hope they are happy. TK and Kari too. Everybody deserves to have somebody to love."

Matt, smiling at her romanticism, suddenly stopped short. When Mimi turned to face him, a dark, unreadable look had settled in his eyes. His stance was stiff, a frown forming in his features. Mimi, worried, took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"What troubles you?" she asked.

His tone was gruff and he wouldn't look directly at her when he answered. "I haven't told TK that he's Crown Prince of Altair yet. Or that our parents are… gone. I don't know how he'll take it. What if he doesn't understand? Or worse, if he won't accept it?"

Mimi wrapped her arms around him, feeling the uncertainty vibrating through his frame. She murmured consolingly into his chest. "It is a lot to understand, I must admit. Especially given the circumstances. But TK is most intelligent. More importantly, he is very insightful. He will accept it. Give him time to absorb all you tell him, and eventually he will realise the truth."

Matt was silent a few moments more, before visibly shaking off his worries. His face unclouded, and he smiled.

"You're right. And besides, there will be time for that later," he said, nodding as if to affirm his own statement. "For now, we must find your parents. We have things to discuss."

He led the way along many different halls, each full of actors practicing their lines and blocking at the last minute, or fixing their costumes between their scenes. Mimi was sure there must be a faster way, but she supposed it was safer to take the long route. Finally they reached a spiralling staircase that Mimi recognised. At the top of the steps was an enclosed booth, isolated from all others, that was the 'best seat in the house'. This was where royalty sat, and where her mother and father would be.

Taking a steadying breath, she began ascending the stairs. Though terrified, she knew Matt was by her side, and this simple fact gave her so much strength. Finally reaching the carved wooden doors, she summoned all her courage and pushed through them. Matt remained outside, intuitively realising that it would be better for Mimi to introduce him after some explanation of events.

Her parents both stood, shocked at the sudden entrance. Seeing it was Mimi, the king relaxed, a smile spreading from his lips to his eyes. Liliana, on the other hand, remained in a frenzy.

"Mimi! You have returned! How did you get here? We have had people looking for you around the clock, without any success whatsoever! Even this booth is meant to be guarded, lest you come back. How did you manage to elude them?"

Mimi, in direct contrast to the queen's hysterics, remained quite calm, and her tone was firm when she spoke. "I have returned because there are certain things that we need to discuss. I am engaged, and I will marry. You can give your blessings, or you can refuse, but I have made my choice."

The queen looked as if she had a few words to say to this, but Mimi's father cut in first. "Now, Mimi, you cannot preposition us like that without providing more information. Who is this gentleman?"

"Some peasant man? A ratty, hopeless piece of street filth that promises you the world now, but will never really provide? Some man who _says_ he loves you, but will desert you and leave you with nothing ten years on? I will not stand for it. That is not the future of my daughter!"

Mimi was surprised by her mother's outburst. It wasn't unusual for Liliana to be overly dramatic, but Mimi had never realised that the queen could care so deeply and protest so vehemently. Especially not when the issue concerned her daughter. Mimi had to quash her shock to keep her voice level and the calm advantage on her side.

"Not quite, mother. His name is Matt. He is prince, and future king, of Altair."

Those last few words hit her parents hard. Possibly even harder than Mimi had expected. Her ever-controlled father, Pierre, went white as a ghost. Her mother, in stark contrast, flushed a deep shade of red.

"Liar!" Liliana snapped, her voice cracking like a whip. "That line is broken. The royal family of Altair was destroyed… massacred over ten years ago. What you suggest… it is not feasible."

Mimi stood her ground in the face of her mother's onslaught. She could not have expected any less. "That is what you think." She walked to the door. "Matt? I would like you to please meet the King and Queen of Celestria."

Matt entered and bowed. As he raised his gaze, Pierre gasped and muttered something under his breath that could have been either a prayer or a curse. Liliana, stubborn and cool as her daughter, showed no such weakness.

"You are Matt, then? Claimed ruler of Altair? Who are you to make such allegations?"

Matt inclined his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am Matt. My full name is Yamato, and my parents ruled Altair before the uprising. They were… they were killed in that revolution, but my younger brother and I escaped. Through sheer dumb luck, we continued to elude the radicals who continued searching for us, and we were assumed dead." He paused for a moment, and then added, "I may not be sure of many things, but I do know who I am."

The queen narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I do not believe you. What evidence have you provided?"

The king placed a steadying hand on his wife's arm. "He does look remarkably like Jackson, dearest. And he has Jacqueline's eyes. "

Liliana turned her dangerous stare to him as she shook off his touch. "A doppelganger then. A smart one who has read the history books and knew to target Mimi. You remember that revolution, Pierre. I know you do. It is simply impossible that_ anybody_, let alone a defenceless child, could have survived the sacking of the castle."

A look of great sadness passed across her face, but she gathered herself together quickly, and it was replaced with the furious look of righteous indignation. Matt, finding it hard not to feel most inferior, reached into the neck of his shirt and pulled out his pendant. Dangling on its string, it glinted as it caught the light from one of the stage spots.

"That," Mimi clarified smugly, "Is a royal birth certificate. As you should know, he could not have one unless he truly is who he claims to be."

Studying the coin intently, Liliana was still suspicious. "He could easily have stolen it. The current residents of Altair certainly seem to come exclusively from the ranks of petty criminals."

Mimi fumed, and was looking very much like she had some angry words on her mind, but fortunately Matt spoke first.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, that you cannot believe that I am who I say. But if my pendant doesn't convince you, perhaps this will… I hope this will, because I genuinely am in love with your daughter."

He dug his hand into his pocket, and produced a small wrought silver box. Opening it, everyone in the room looked in. Nestled amongst folds of rich purple velvet were two matching rings. One was a male ring; a plain silver band engraved with an ornate Celtic design, and inset with one tiny diamond. The other was female, a slimmer band set with three large diamonds; the middle one of which was stained pink. Closer inspection showed that on the inside of the female one, the word _"Altair"_ was engraved. On the male, there was _"Celestria"_.

Liliana's hand flew to her throat. "How did you get those?" she demanded.

Flipping the box lid shut again, Matt replied, "The Guardians gave them to me, after I went to see them to find out my heritage."

Finally the truth seemed to sink in. The queen's knees gave way, and Pierre had to catch her before she hit the ground. Setting her down on the thick carpeted step, he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her frail shoulders. Her head resting in her hands, the queen addressed Matt tiredly, as if the very words pained her.

"Many years ago, our good friends and fellow rulers, Jackson and Jacqueline, gave birth to their first son and heir. That was you, and they loved you more than anything. The king and queen of Altair had been our friends and unofficial allies for a very long time, and now that there was a little prince on the scene, we began talking of formalising that alliance. Our light, hopeful banter intensified when Celestria had Mimi. Pierre and I… we used to visit with your parents… they were such wonderful people…"

Her voice broke, and two tears tricked down her face. Mimi had never seen this side of Liliana before. She had always been so strong. Mimi had never stopped to think that maybe her mother was human, and thus fallible. Pierre reached over to wipe the tears away, and then continued his wife's story.

"Liliana and I… we were very close to Jackson and Jacqueline. We wanted you and Mimi to be also. While we visited with your parents, you two would play. I remember our Mimi would run after you, through the dirt and mud in her silk dresses, wishing she could do all that you could…" Pierre grew misty eyed at the memory, but quickly shook it off. "We hoped friendship would blossom, and hopefully one day, something more. You see, you were betrothed. You were to be the future of Celestria and Altair, flourishing in allied unison. But then there was the horrific revolution. The bodies of you and your brother were never found, but as much as we did not want to think that you had passed on, there seemed no other explanation. We mourned you, deciding that as testament to your memory, we would not affiance Mimi to any other prince."

Both Mimi and Matt were in shock. All this time, they had been intended. It seemed impossible. Of all the things Matt had thought he would be discussing with Mimi's parents, this had not even crossed his mind. He'd always felt safe with Mimi, as if they were meant to be together. As if there was a connection between them that ran deeper than the obvious. How could he have known exactly how right he was?

But something still didn't quite make sense. "What's the story behind the rings, then?"

Pierre smiled as he answered. "In our blind optimism, the four of us went to see the Guardians. We asked them to look into your futures, and if there was happy marriage there, to craft two wedding rings for you. It is not something that they do frequently, but there was, and still is, a widely held belief that any item made by their hands will bring the bearer good fortune. However, we made this request just before the Blind Hand's fateful mutiny. Believing you to be dead, we never sent a messenger to retrieve the rings we ordered. So much history is buried with the Guardians…"

Here the queen, pale faced but strong willed, interrupted her husband's thoughtful speech. "This is not about history. This is about the present, and the future. It is as if Yamato here is back from the dead. As is, I assume, your brother Takeru. And now it is your wish to marry our Mimi. There is so very much to organise… and more to explain. If it is your plan to restore Altair to its former glory, you will need much reinforcement. Running a town, especially one that has fallen into disrepair, is no simple task. And naturally you will have to be educated on regal customs and manners…"

As Liliana muttered to herself, Pierre clapped his hand against Matt's shoulder in a jovial, accepting sort of way. Turning to Mimi, he spoke. "What your mother is trying to say, Mimi, is that you have our blessing. He was good enough for you ten years ago, and provided he truly loves you, he is good enough for you now. It may be hard… but I think the two of you are prepared for the challenge."

Matt kissed Mimi softly on the cheek and whispered, "I truly do…"

* * *

Just one more chapter. Then I'm done. Just keep breathing.

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

In 1982, a high school student from Los Angeles, California unscrambled the Rubik's Cube in 22.95 seconds.


	26. Endings are Beginnings in Disguise

This is it. The last chapter. After almost a year since the last update, this is the ending of all endings. I should just let you know that I hate, _hate_ endings, so please excuse me if I shed a tear or two.

**Chapter 26 - Endings Are Beginnings in Disguise**

* * *

Rebuilding Altair was a long and arduous task, but as Matt liked to say, "Nothing this important was ever meant to be easy". And as long as they were together, they were happy enough.

On the first day of planning, Mimi had asked Sora to be her royal advisor. It was the logical choice. Sora was sensible and street-smart, but more importantly, she was loyal and trustworthy. Sora had accepted, nearly in tears, and had immediately sent a messenger to contact her mother. She had thought that she'd finally proved to her mother that she could make it on her own. But upon hearing of her mother's joy on her behalf, she soon realised that what she had actually done was prove it to herself. As a result, she and her mother were on the road to patching up their broken relationship.

Sora and Tai were also spending a lot of time together. Since Sora had let down her defences, their love for each other had only grown. And while both were being very cautious, and taking their relationship forward at a snail's pace, there was speculation in the air that they would be the first Altair citizens to wed in the reformed city.

Tai and Kari, who had only ever wanted a place to call home, were finally given one. They accepted Matt and Mimi's invitation for a permanent residence in Altair without a moment's hesitation. There was a large house in an attractive part of the city that was unique in that it seemed to have remained largely unoccupied since the siege. It was made of light grey stone, but its plain façade hid an expansive interior. Two storeys, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, plus various other rooms and chambers. The windows were huge, letting the sun stream in. It was filthy, of course. Mud had been tramped across the floors, windows and walls had been smashed, curtains were ripped, dead leaves and debris had been blown in from outside, and everything was covered in a good inch or more of dust.

But none of that mattered. Because it belonged to them, and that alone made it better than anything they'd ever dreamed of. The house could be fixed and, even if it wasn't, they'd stayed in far worse places in their time. For the first time in so many years they had a place to call their own. They didn't have to live as drifters any more. They could stop, relax, settle. They knew they'd always be safe and welcome.

They were also always welcome at the castle. Matt liked to have his second-in-command around for moral support, and TK and Kari were still fast friends, if nothing more. TK was adjusting well to his royal life, though his true identity had come as a huge shock to him when he had first been told. It was even harder for him to accept than it had been for Matt, as he could remember nothing of the time he'd spent with his parents. But once he'd become accustomed to the idea, he embraced it wholeheartedly. While still too young to engage in anything but tutelage from Celestria's finest royal instructors, he had big plans for the humanitarian work he would do later in life. He would use his status as a means to assist to those who needed it - all those who'd had a troubled childhood like his own.

Joe was remaining in Celestria for the time being. He was studying medicine at the Royal University, so that he might become the doctor he'd dreamed of being. After graduation he had plans to return to Eschar and bring health and prosperity to his suffering home village. Once he'd completed his sworn duty, he had stated that he would return to Altair and set up a medical practice there. He even hoped, once he was too old and frail to keep working, that he would then pass on his medical knowledge and create the doctors of Altair's next generation. He claimed it was to repay them for taking him in, saving his life and putting him back on the path he had lost sight of. But more than anything, he just wanted to be with his friends.

Izzy was given a chance to really use his intellect. He had been given access to the town archives, and any official city documentation that had been saved from before the uprising. It was his job to wander the streets, town blueprints in hand, and decipher the destruction that was being cleaned up, day in and day out, by crews from Celestria. He was responsible for dictating which buildings could be demolished, and which were heritage listed and should be preserved and renovated. Along with the builders he assessed damage and began to map out cost-effective architectural plans for the reconstruction.

It was during one such expedition that he met a small child, still living on the streets, whose parents had died as tragically as Izzy's own. Having found someone who at least in some way understood his pain, Izzy had begun to talk more often and more easily. He was, in general, happier than he had ever been.

Happiness seemed contagious. Matt and Mimi married, as was their destiny. It was a far more low-key event than Mimi's planned marriage to Prince Ken. It had to be, of course, with Matt, ruler of a forgotten city and seemingly back from the dead, as groom. But honestly, both preferred it that way. Pierre and Liliana paid all costs, and only citizens of Celestria were able to attend. But both Mimi and Matt hoped for a day when Altair flourished, and their anniversary could be celebrated with festivals in the street. It was funny, the way they did everything as a unit. There wasn't any 'I' or 'me'. Only 'we' and 'us'. It made Mimi feel oddly warm and tingly.

Mimi's days were long and hard, but rewarding. Spending all day negotiating with contractors, calculating costs and drawing up plans - all the things needed for the rebuilding of a city - made her feel useful and needed. Something she couldn't remember feeling prior to meeting Matt. Better still, she knew she was good at what she was doing. Somehow she just knew that Altair could prosper under their reign. And maybe, just maybe, if she succeeded in this, it would make up for all the mistakes she'd made in the past. She could pull a city up from the very lowest depths. She could be a good ruler - fair, kind and diplomatic. And far beyond that, she could share that with Matt, the man who was the love and light of her life. She would have lived on the streets with him forever. But this was even better. She could take the Guardians' advice and use her status for the greater good.

And Matt finally knew who he was. His past finally made sense. The missing pieces to his puzzle were found and put in place. But after spending so many years questing for everything he'd lost, suddenly there was something so much more important. Knowing his past no longer seemed so integral to his being. He'd thought that it was his past that defined him. But now he knew it was his future. He could choose who he was. He was Mimi's husband, and her love completed him. With her beside him, he could do anything. He could be anything. Even the King of Altair.

All in all, there were no guarantees, just as there are never guarantees in life. But Mimi had the notion that they might all just live happily ever after.

* * *

HEAVEN AND EARTH, IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! It took me three years and two months (to the day), but it's finally finished! 46500 words and 26 chapters and now it's all done! It feels so strange… like I'm letting my baby go. Like it's the end of an era. I'm really a bit sad… :(

I hope you all enjoyed this long journey, and I hope the epilogue wasn't too much of a let down after everything else. If you've liked what you've read, please review. And then, if you want, you can even go and read my other stories! But no pressure.

_Emma's useless facts about nothing in particular_

The average person will make more than 1,000 telephone calls every year.


End file.
